My Teeth are Swords, My Claws are Spears
by playxhardx187
Summary: She had been sleeping for a hundred years. Hoping to sleep until Armageddon. Striker's hunt for mutants to add to his team brings him to Romania where he hope's to find the monster legends told. How will this monster out of time deal when she's told the truth that she was really a mutant? How will she deal with being the only lady on a team of rough mercenaries? Victor/OC/Wade
1. Chapter 1

Large tires ground against the gravelly roads winding near the base of the mountain. The clouds hung low in the sky, gray and threatening. They swallowed up the sun making the time of day questionable. Nothing about this village was welcoming. A ghost town would have been the perfect word to describe the smoking heap of a village on the outskirts of Bucharest if not for the ashen faces of the folks still milling about. It was obvious by the look of the way the villagers looked at them that they hadn't seen many outsiders. The shadow of a town had seen its share of war. Once centers of commerce lay in smoking rubble, the local Cathedral's tower lay on the ground with the church bell crushed under huge bricks, never to sing again. Children clutched to their mother's skirts and looked wide-eyed at the large black trucks. A roll of thunder came from behind the black army vehicles as if alerting the people of the malevolence coming their way. UNITED STATES ARMY wasn't the welcoming parade the propaganda back at home had made civilians believe. The army's sudden visit was very unsettling for villagers.

Two polished boots hit the gravel with a crunch. The silver-haired Colonel Striker scanned the area, still wearing his metallic aviators. Agent Zero followed him out of the vehicle. Satellites had revealed ruins of a castle high in the mountains near this village. Where he would find the ruins he would hopefully find what he needed.

"The easiest way up would come from the west side." Agent Zero pointed.

"Lead a team up on higher ground above the castle," Striker commanded "I'll need you watching and ready in case worse comes to worse. I want another party coming in from the south and I'll take the road with our truck," the road would be another obstacle in itself. Even satellites could not find the path leading to the castle since it had been left untouched for over 100 years.

Striker put on his charming façade and strode toward the small patisserie. The inside was bustling with orders and pleasant conversation but immediately went quiet as he stepped in. People turned to stare at the outsider. Striker scanned the room and acknowledged the attention, soon people went back to their conversations and the volume rose.

An older man with hair of snow white shuffled over to Striker. He wore a blue threadbare sweater and tattered pants, but Striker concluded by the flour soiled apron, he must work here.

The old man opened his arms "Good evening sir, what could I get for you today?" His accent was thick but he might have been the only one in town to speak English. The old man's wife came to his side, making sure everything was alright. Her plump hand hit her husband and grumbled something Striker could not translate.

The old man straightened up slightly "You like coffee? I bring for you, my wife makes fresh pastry" the old man exclaimed in broken English, waving closed fingers in the air.

His wife nodded and tried to usher the colonel into a seat.

As much as Striker was enjoying the hospitality of the meager pastry shop was trying to provide he had business to attend to.

"I just needed directions, I was hoping you could help," he pulled a folded up map from the inside of his uniform.

The old man's face twisted into a smile and nodded "of course, of course," he said eagerly.

"I need to find the road that leads to Velken Castle" Striker smiled at him but the man's face turned to a confused look as if he didn't hear him. "I don't understand?" The man blinked his milky eyes, "There are no roads, you don't want to go there." He said trying to dissuade Striker. The shop became quieter, customers looked over their shoulders at them.

Striker shook his head coolly "I'm no tourist, I'm on a mission to retrieve something very valuable to my country and it is in Castle Velken."

The man's wife wrapped her hand around her husband's arm, holding him closer as if he would be taken. The name Velken had made her eyes as wide as saucers and with a shaky breath whispered something to her husband.

"It is not safe...no one goes there... monsters in there.." He tried to explain. 'Hopefully, there are', the Colonel amused. The superstitions the small townsfolk believed in were farfetched, but that was exactly what brought him to this ash heap of a country.

"Don't you worry, my men have faced worse enemies" he laughed, but it did not comfort anyone. He pushed the map forward again. The man looked down and he could see for a minute an internal debate. The old man reluctantly took the red pen from his apron and drew a shaky line to mark a trail. The blood red line on the map that would lead men to their death, all because this outsider didn't take his warning. The old man felt like he had just killed them himself. His brows furrowed into a sorrowful state, his wife held him closer all while glaring at Striker.

"Please," the man pleaded one last time, but not for Strikers safety. "Don't come back..."

Striker grinned to the couple "Thank you for your cooperation." he placed his metallic sunglasses on his face and turned at the heels towards the door. Leaving the patisserie with stunned silent patrons. The village was sure to be gossiping about this for a month.

* * *

Darkness. Darkness weighed her down, Darkness held her afloat.

She was floating on a still silent ocean. Black waters caressed the sides of her face. At first, the struggle to let go felt like she was drowning, fighting and thrashing out against nothing but water. But as time went on her body felt like it was floating up to the surface and now time held her completely still drifting on the black waters.

She was afraid to open her eyes at first, but when she did she saw the heavens above her. Beautiful star lights, cosmos, nebulas, and supernovas transcended over her. And so she floated there in a timeless space forever bewitched by the colors of heaven.

All of a sudden the skies became brighter, and brighter, and brighter. Until the stars all clustered together and the skies became a blinding white light. It burned her pupils and she held her eyes shut. All of a sudden she was being pulled back into the now white water. She struggled and thrashed. The urge to breath pained her again. She forgot what it was like to need air.

Deeper and deeper she was being pulled down until she hit the floor.

Earth? She tried to remember. The senses slowly came back to her. Air? She felt the wind against her skin. Her skin? Her skin, why was feeling like this?

Her senses were slowly coming back to her. For so long she was floating at the very brink of death until something pulled her back down her body.

Now she could feel the air around her and the weight of her bones and tissues. She tried to focus on these senses.

Muffled sounds became louder. Then the muffles began to sound like rocks being hit together. Hisses of water? No these were...these were... Voices. Yes, voices. That would mean people were here!

And why could she feel the air? Her tomb was sealed with a heavy stone.

Leave. Let me go. Let me fall off the edge, please.

Who dares to wake me from my dead slumber?

What was left of her decomposing brain tried to make out the voices.

'Not Latin these were no monks...the sounds were too soft and short to be a Slavic language...not Basque either...maybe Celtic. She listened and tried to recognize the words and sounds of teeth and tongue.

'Englishmen' she amused she hadn't the energy to make out what they were saying she couldn't respond anyway. She knew she'd be in this crypt long enough for her mouth to nearly dry out. She tried to focus on her the feelings around the paper like flesh. She could feel the warmth of bodies surrounding her it was like putting one's hand near a flame after laying hours in the snow.

Drip

….

Drip

….

Drip

….

Drops were hitting her gaping chops, gathering on her top teeth and shriveled skin where her lips once were

Drip

….

Drip

And suddenly they crept into her mouth and hit the back of her throat. A warmth built up where the drops finally landed. The warmth got hot and then began to burn, then they began to sear and the pain was too much. She couldn't move, she had no more muscle to contract against her bones so her limbs laid there. She wanted to scream to make the pain stop but her lungs would not move to inflate.

Drip

….

Drip

….

Drip

What was this? Her mind panicked she couldn't remember anything burning so bad. The hell fire began to creep through the rest of her head and then it made its agonizing way to her stomach, then the limbs. She realized the sensation then...it was the cells beginning to grow. She hadn't healed herself in so long she forgot the pain of regenerating tissue.

Drip

...

Drip

No no please I want to rot. Why is it all coming back? She could barely hear her own thoughts with all the pain.

Drip

...

Drip

I don't understand I haven't been trying to stay alive...I've been starving myself...I should be decaying why am I healing myself?

Drip

…

Drip

…

What are they giving me?

Drip

She realized

Drip.

Stop don't give me anymore. Leave. Heave the stone back on top of me. If you know what's good for you, you'll bury me.

Drip

Drip

Take it away before its too late. Take it away before I want it. Before I kill you all. I'll kill you.

Please please take...

Drip Drip

I'll Kill you all. Run.

Drip

Don't...Run... More

Drip

Slowly the fear was being confused the need...she was so confused as the two forces battled inside her. One begging them to stop and run, run for their lives. The other side threatening them to keep going, don't leave or I'll kill you. Give me more. The hungry force was taking over and she begged for more. Pleading for another drop. Every millisecond she waited for the drop of blood to fall through the air and into her mouth was agonizing.

Soon the blood lust took over and she embraced the pain of each fiber in her body slowly reattaching themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

The hummers followed up what used to be a winding path, but now years of foliage and branches had shrouded it. While Striker scanned the woods, he brought his hand to his face almost tempted to start biting his finger. It had taken more than a year for him to get here. The hardest part had been getting the department of homeland security to grant the money for his plans.

Behind them drove a heavily armed truck usually used when abducting- no, _acquiring_ special mutants. It all started when whispers blew his way of the ancient folklore of immortal men who had a beastly nature and survived off the blood of other humans. At first, he rolled his eyes 'Yes every culture has their scary stories be it vampires and werewolves or bigfoot but after all of the things he had seen why couldn't it be true?' He had seen men that could manipulate fire, A woman who could shapeshift, men with super strength like dukes, and John could teleport across the globe before you could blink. Maybe just maybe these stories had some truth to them. Thus he the put money into a large team of historians and anthropologists to dive into all cultural legends who's heroes and villains could have been mutants.

The latest legends would give them the best chances of finding mutants and that brought them to the small mountainside village. Small villages usually held a lot of talk of seeing things in the woods. This one kept up stories that they've sworn to see something too big to be an animal roaming in the woods and near Castle Velken. No different from the folk living near loch ness claim to see the sea beast or how a few people back home believe to have bigfoot living in their woods. Almost every Romanian had heard of this monster, and many claim it to be the last member of the Velken family, Rhaella.

As ridiculous as the stories of monsters in the woods were, Rhaella was a very real person indeed. It was said that in the very late 18th century the daughter of Prince Raymont Velken, Rhaella, was cursed at birth for her father's refusal to bend to the Roman Catholic Church. Rhaella was said to marry the Hungarian Prince Tristane Augustus. Legends say she would sing to children and lure them into the woods, and kill any men that dared to slay her in her castle. Other stories described her as a shapeshifter lurking in the woods, larger than any predator alive. All legends did have one thing in common; this woman had beast-like features, an appetite for blood, was still very much alive and in Castle Velken.

Finally, the trucks had made it up to the stone fortress of Castle Velken. The castle was covered in vines, and trees rooted themselves between the cracked walls. Striker stopped in front of the fortress' iron doors and took everything in. His eyes followed up the tall stone towers that pierced the sky and then looked behind him at the view from the top of the mountain. It was so strange that even the satellite couldn't find such a distinct landmark.

It only took a pound of c4 to blow open the rusted doors. The men flew in past the clouds of debris. He followed behind his team as their lasers scanned around the great halls. It was quiet, as silent as a graveyard "are we clear?" Striker asked.

"Clear in this wing" came over his radio. "Nothing in here boss" came another. Striker took his time scanning the large rooms and arched halls. what once was a home to a dynasty was now a stone skeleton stripped of tapestries and furniture iron torches lining the hall had been blown out, leaving only backend spots from their smoke. In the great room, a colossal chandelier lay in a heap on the floor covered in cobwebs and browned leaves scattered across the floor.

"I found something you're gonna want to see" came the agent from down the stairs. Strikers heart jumped in excitement.

The team made its way down the stone steps into a dungeon-like area with a long dark hallway. At the end of the hallway was a room with a glass ceiling shining lights down onto the large slab of stone. The men stood around the stone table waiting for him.

"Get the coats in here!" He commanded. He knew this wasn't a just a slab, and it wasn't an altar. No this was a tomb, and he wanted his team of scientists ready to experiment if there was anything in there. "We're gonna haul this off men," and with that, they started hammering the cables into the stone. Ten men tried to pull the stone off without a budge. Striker ordered fifteen more to start pulling while some men stood on all four sides of the coffin weapons ready in case any surprises should come out to greet them. Dr. Arnsen, a young man who had been working with his mission for years stood away from the commotion, waiting to be needed. Dr. Arnsen rubbed his arms, still cold despite the layers of hoodies and jackets he had on. His place was back at base working in the laboratory, not hopping into a truck full of armed soldiers heading out on dangerous missions.

BANG

The stone fell onto the ground and the scientist hurried excitedly to see what lay in the tomb. Striker rushed in holding his breath.

"Nothing but a corpse boss" someone sighed. Striker felt his stomach drop. This is exactly what he feared, a dead end. The mission had taken so much time to get approved, no one had wanted to invest the money into what sounded like a madman's vision. traveling halfway across the world to find some mythological creature, it was crazy. A delirious laugh left his lips, oh how was he going to explain this to his superiors? "What is it, doctor? Is it a female?" he asked with some interest.

"Given the hip size and clothing on her, I believe so." Striker leaned in to get a better look. The body looked like an Egyptian mummy. The skin was gray but still wrapped around the bones. The head had sunken eyelids with a few wisps of white hair on the bald head. The body was dressed in a long faded skirt-like pants that where cusped in gold at the ankles and jeweled around the hips. The top only covered where breasts once were and had long sleeves cusped in gold jeweled cuffs like the pants.

"Boss..." One doctor exhaled in shock. Striker looked over at the doctor's face and followed his eyes to the corps' mouth. And then he saw it too.

The exposed teeth revealed two longer than normal canines. He knew those teeth and those teeth alone belonged to ferals.

If this creature was anything like the brothers he hired, she could probably heal as well. "But after how long of starvation could a healer last until it died?" Would starving Logan or Creed for a hundred years truly kill the immortals? Was the secret to killing an immortal to bury them alive until they lose their nutrients?

Striker hovered over the corpse to get a closer look. His hand reached to touch the incredibly long canines. All of a sudden, a white hot flash of pain went through him, and he found himself jolted back from the corpse gripping his hand. As he came to his senses he looked down at the bleeding fingers that had been touching the corpses teeth. He could have sworn in one moment the corpse had come to life to take a bite from him, but when he looked back in the tomb the corpse lay there unmoving and as dead as could be. When he leaned in again, the blood gushing from his finger landed on the corpse's skin and disappeared entirely. Striker's eyes widened and he looked over to the doctor, who had witnessed the whole ordeal.

The doctor gulped, "I have an idea" he turn and ran to the trucks and came back with a bag of red liquid. He suspended the bag carefully over the body's mouth. His fingers fiddled with some of the tubes and a slow rhythm of blood dripped out landing the back of her throat.

They waited and watched closely to see any change

"It'll be like watering a flower on the brink of death," the doctor said excitedly to himself, completely enamored by his newest project.

They waited and watched closely to see any changes. Everyone leaned in and held their breath. After 20 minutes the could see a change in the corpses skin color.

And an hour later the fibers of muscles began to form. The change was barely noticeable.

"You truly are a genius Dr. Ansem!" Striker looked up to him with a wide grin.

"This is going to take a long time sir."

"Agreed, let's lift her out of this thing, bring her with us back to the states, and keep that blood going." Striker commanded smiling all the while.

The team worked together to gently lift the corpse out of the tomb and onto a cot. They brought her outside of the castle walls for the first time in a hundred years and loaded her into the back of a truck.

Slowly but surely they would bring her back from the dead, hopefully, most of her would be back by the time they landed in America.


	3. Chapter 3

The great thunder of instruments boomed through the ballroom. Lords and ladies from all corners of the earth swayed and twirled together in unison to the waltz. It was glorious to behold.

Rhaella observed from the edge of the dance floor shying away from plane sight. Her father insisted on her socializing tonight with the noble men of other houses.

"You will have to get used to talking to men now that you're of age," her father pulled her close to his side.

"What makes you think I have difficulty talking to men father?" She played it off with a smile, but her father knew her better. The truth was Rhaella wasn't terrified of talking to men, she just was never comfortable around the ones in court. Most of the men in the room couldn't hold any real conversations that didn't include gossip, scandals, or flattery.

"How are you to like any suitors I choose if you don't get to know them?" His face was completely serious, nothing unusual considering smiles were a rare sight coming from him. Although her father was as implacable as a glacier, he was far from heartless. In fact, he might have been more affectionate than most highborn lords were to their children.

Many fathers wouldn't even give their daughters a say in their marriages.

Her father turned and walked toward the end of the room where the king was seated. Even the way he walked commanded respect, shoulder straight and wide. The cream silk hair was hidden under the gray wig of an aristocrat tonight. If the aura of authority did not make his status obvious the various medals that adorned his breast would.

There was no reason for her to feel intimidated in the regal gathering. She had a higher status than most women in the room. She shouldn't feel insecure, she was far from plain looking. But for some reason, she still didn't feel like she belonged and the thought of people staring at her made her heart rush. Even with her attempt to be a wallflower, her

father insisted she dressed to impress so here she stood in a red satin ball gown holding her white-gloved hands in front of her. She could've done with a dress that covered her cleavage a little more but her friends agreed this was the one.

Within the first ten minutes of arrival, she had seen Count Ebert of Prussia heading in her direction. Count Ebert couldn't have been more than a year younger than her own father. "Princess Rhaella Velken!" He bowed and almost stumbled forward.

"I am so pleased to see you here tonight" beamed with his yellow teeth. He was drunk of the champagne already. "Count Ebert," she put her hand out and curtsied. He took it eagerly and kissed it with too much enthusiasm.

"I'm pleased to see you here tonight as well, tell me is your wife here?" She tried to ignore her now wet glove. "I'm afraid she's gone to court in Versailles with Queen Marie Antoinette."

"That is good news for her, although you must miss her terribly," she tilted her head in sympathy. Perhaps he was trying to drown his woes in champagne tonight, she thought. "No not at all!" he rejoiced "I feel free as a bird, so tonight I'm celebrating" he lifted his glass. Rhaella faked a smile and laughed, then turned her attention to the dancers. She immediately regretted accepting her friend's choice in the dress when she saw Count Ebert from the corner of her eye, ogling her chest.

"Count Ebert! I'm glad you could make it tonight" She was jolted out of her thoughts and turned to see Prince Tristan walking towards. "I never decline an invitation from his Majesty King Ferdinand." Count Ebert said back, Rhaella let out a sigh of relief that the old man's attention was turned to the Prince. Maybe she could go find a glass for herself.

"I see you've found the champagne to your liking, better than that awful vodka you Prussians love so much." Joked the young man adorned in a sharp red uniform, causing Ebert to roar with laughter.

Prince Tristane was heir to the throne of Hungary. It was his father's idea to hold a ball in hope's Tristane would turn his attention from hunting and leisure time with other men in court to his duty. King Ferdinand was unrelenting when it came to finding a wife for his son and heirs to secure the throne. However, the Prince was a natural charmer and would excel at being a ruler one day.

Tristane laughed with him, but his attention soon turned to Rhaella. She could feel her heart jump as he was about to speak. "I apologize, Count Ebert, I hope you don't mind If I steal Princess Rhaella for a dance."

"Not at all your highness just make sure you don't tire her out before I get a turn" he laughed again and took another sip. Rhaella felt Tristane's hand on her back pushing her towards the dance floor and away from the drunk Aristocrat.

"Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner my lady," he murmured to her once they were far enough from Ebert. "Don't apologize, your highness, he's just had too much to drink," she placed her hands on Tristane's tall shoulders as the music began. Tristane smirked, "His wife leaving for court might have been the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"And how are you enjoying yourself tonight?" She changed the subject.

He looked around the room to see how many people were watching them. Rhealla looked too, all of them. She looked back at Tristane "Oh, much better now. And you my lady?" He asked. "The same" she agreed. She didn't want to stare too long at his face, but she couldn't help but notice how handsomely carved he was. His jaw and nose were sharp, and his eyes seemed to always be glinting with mischief. Rhaella avoided the envious glares of other women and kept her eyes on Tristane. Not only did he have the title but the charming looks.

"If you'd like my advice, I'd say keep dancing with me for the night. That way you won't have those old slugs hovering around you," the proposition surprised Rhaella, she had never expected Prince Tristane to make such an offer. "But your highness, you have so many other guests to give attention too, I would not dare keep you from your duties." If the Prince had decided to only spend time with one lady tonight, it would mean he had no interest in other guests.

"You're my guest too," he smiled unconcerned.

That smile hadn't changed in years. She remembered being a young girl when the king had paid a visit to her home. With no son's of his own, her father brought Rhaella on a hunt with their guests. Tristane had the same smile when he would veer off the path, riding into the thick woods and making dangerous jumps. Rhaella would follow to make sure nothing would happen to him, but also to say 'I told you so' if he did fall from his horse.

"It seems you're father is very persistent in finding you a match" as she looked around the now packed ballroom, with guests still arriving. A look of sheer panic crossed his face and she immediately wished she took the words back. 'How could you be so intrusive Rhaella?' she scolded herself. 'He isn't the same boy you grew up playing with in the corridors, he's a grown man now'. No wonder her father wanted her to practice talking to men.

"Most women here aren't actually paramours, my father has already chosen a suitable match, but it is only fair to the other ladies that I make them believe they have a chance" he laughed off her bold question. She put on a playfully shocked face "You mean all these poor women don't know they already lost before the pursuit began" she quipped.

Something about Tristane made him easy to talk to, perhaps it was his laughter or the way he would talk to strangers as if they had been longtime friends.

"At least I let them keep their hopes up for now," his gaze leaned in "Think of all hopeless old saps waiting for an opportunity for your attention." He smirked. His eyes sparkled emerald green and devious.

"What men?" She scoffed trying not to seem too interested but she could feel her neck and face turning as red as her dress.

He looked at her confused and surprised "Loads of them! Are you joking? They're all too scared you'd reject them."

"Why would they think that?" She furrowed her brows. Tristane pressed is lips together, trying to think of what to say while focusing on the dance. "I meant no offense my lady...it's just that you don't look interested in anyone here. Either that or these parties bore you, hence why I came over to entertain you."

She bit her lip and looked down ashamed. "I wasn't trying to be unapproachable." She murmured more to herself. That couldn't have been it, she was confident that she was a very approachable person.

"You don't have to try" he retorted. was that supposed to be comforting? She stared at him. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that perhaps your beauty intimidates other men, they feel like they don't stand a chance talking to such a fair lady".

She rolled her eyes at him "You have a silver tongue Prince Tristane."

He chuckled and stuck out his tongue as the dance came to an end.

* * *

The wheels of the Boeing c-17A hit the runway of the military base. Striker got out of his seat to check on the precious cargo strapped in down in the back.

"How is she doing?" he asked but as soon as he saw the body he could see for himself the drastic change the blood was doing for her. What was once a skin sack full of bones was now a gurgling breathing body. "Well sir it's a good thing we landed just in time, we're on our last bag." Dr. Arnsen sighed pinching at the near empty blood bag

"Yes, yes doctor but her development what about that?" he prodded.

"She regrew most of her muscles, her heart rate is still slow but she is breathing." He walked Striker towards her head "As you can see her eyes have opened but she can't see yet-" " Can she walk?" Striker interrupted.

"Well...she-sh uh" Dr. Arnsen stumbled on his words when he couldn't provide a definite answer.

"Out with it man!"

"W-well we can try to see if her muscles are developed enough to support her weight and move." Dr. Arnsen fumbled and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"That's more like It," Striker smiled. He now leaned in to get a closer look at her head which was now jolting side to side, jaws gnawing at the air. She looked like a zombie desperately in search of flesh to bite onto. 'A little more time my dear,' he cooed internally 'then I'll have you all eyes and ears to what I have to say' Striker smiled so pleased with himself. He stood up and straight going to the doors to the terminal gate but he stopped in his tracks and turned towards the doctor.

"If you're going to make her walk the rest of the way, make sure you head with absolute caution"

Dr. Arnsen went white.

"Can't have her taking a bite out of anyone."

* * *

The Red Buffalo Saloon was only a half a mile from base, and the teams preferred watering hole. The room was lit mostly by the neon lights of a few signs and the jukebox. A few pool tables were being occupied and the men settled themselves to their usual spot playing cards. Although this time Logan and Victor had been on a mission somewhere in the middle of "God-Damn-No-Where-Mexico".

"HMMMM" Wade hummed looking through the cards in his hand.

He pinched one of the cards ready to decide. "No.."

"Will you hurry up?!" Chris Bradley barked.

"Woah, Woah, Woah someone's in a hurry to lose..." Wade waved a finger at the man next to him. John Wraith rubbed his hand over his tired face. "This is why Logan never invites you to poker night" he murmured.

"Oh...we're playing poker?" Wade broke his focus from his hand

Fred Dukes fell back in his chair throwing his gargantuan arms in the air and shook his head "What...What did you think we were playing?"

Wade looked around the table, there was a long silence "goldfish" he whispered. A universal sigh came from everyone at the table. "Wade," John started "you've been begging Logan and Victor to let you in on poker night for the past month, and you don't even know how to play?"

Wade took a swing of his beer, "Well I was hoping you people would be friendly enough to teach me but boy was I wrong!" He said with an exaggerated offense. "Besides, you never know! Maybe one mission will have all our lives at stake over a poker game and you'll all be depending on me to win!"

"That'll be the day", snorted Chris.

A static sound from the walkie on the table interrupted the feud. "Wraith do you copy?"

John reached over the table and picked up the walkie "Yeah boss, over"

"I need everybody back at base immediately. Over." John closed his eyes, disappointed their night was cut short.

"On our way. Over." Everyone stood up from their chairs and left a few bills on the table for the waitress before heading out the door. "What could he possibly want now?" Chris said getting into the SUV.

Nobody knew, but it couldn't be good.

The men waited on the second floor's balcony near the doors where Striker told them to wait for him and his "Surprise."

When it came to Striker, a surprise was rarely anything actually exciting or fun. Maybe a few new weapons which were ok, but mostly Striker just "Surprised" them with boring information or a risky new mission.

Wade and Chris leaned over the railing watching the front doors on the first floor waiting for them to open. "What do you think it could be?" Fred spoke through a mouthful of a protein bar.

"Well, it's midnight so whatever it is I guess it couldn't wait till the morning" sighed John leaning with them to get a better look.

They heard footsteps coming in from behind them, Striker was strutting towards them completely blissful that he had finally found a female mutant to join the team, not any mutant but a feral, extremely rare to find. "Evening boys, thank you for meeting on such short notice I hope you didn't have plans." Wade was about to say something but Striker cut him off "I wanted you all to be here to meet the new addition to your team."

Everyone looked at each other with a new hopeful interest. All of them excited to meet the new mutant and see what powers they had.

Striker smiled at their reaction and brought the walkie to his mouth "Bring her in,"

Did he just say her? No one had time to notice when the front doors banged open and in came a team of soldiers surrounded by the now walking, more like stumbling, mutant. On either side of the neck was a poll attached to the collar making sure she stayed upright and kept her head and teeth at a safe distance. They walked her through the next set of doors down to the basement.

"It's happening! Zombie Apocalypse!" Wade exclaimed. He turned to Duke's and pulled him in close "Do you know how long I've been planning for this day?!" He squealed. Duke's head leaned back wide-eyed and in shock at what he just saw. Everyone seemed a bit stunned accept for Wade and Striker.

"Hold up, Hold up" John interrupted Wade's excitement."What the fuck was that?" He pointed to the doors the mutant had disappeared through. "Your new teammate" Striker stated, obviously.

"Uh, no...That was not even human." Chris said.

"Zero and I have been working on tracking this mutant down all the way to Romania where we finally found her tomb. It turns out feral healing factor are much stronger than we ever thought."

"Wait..." Wade put his hand up, "Did you say she?"

Striker stood in front of them completely dumbfounded. Out of that whole thing, that was what they heard? Dukes stepped in, "Yeah boss, I dunno if it's a good Idea n'all to have some woman on our team, 'specially one like that." Dukes had a mix of horror and disgust on his face. Striker's patience was wearing thin. This was, after all, great news and a leap in understanding mutants and his achieving his mission.

"Well, it's a good thing none of you have a choice in the matter." Striker looked at them all. "I need intel from the inside, someone who , I hope, will be able to get answers without killing our sources like you ungrateful bunch have been doing," he growled. It was true, none of them had the social skills to spy on targets in a social setting except for maybe Zero and Wraith. Bradley wasn't much of a talker. Fred, Logan, and Victor only knew how to beat information out and even if they

wanted to, they stood out in a crowd. And Wade, well, things always ended in a fight with that kid.

"Wait, did we just watch the same thing come through those doors? That's what you want rubbing shoulders with people at parties?! Yea, no...she'll blend in just fine." Wade gave Striker a thumbs up. The rest of the men agreed with Wade, Striker must have lost his damn mind.

"You're right," he started "I don't know how she will turn out, but I am prepared for any consequences. I'm running out of time and resources, I'm betting this will turn out for the better." His voice became almost a whisper "and if not, well, I'll find another place for her."

Maybe it was an empty threat, Striker was good at those. But something in his voice made the others uneasy, Wraith looked over to Dukes to see that he was already staring back with the same uneasy look.

"Well, that's great!" Wade clapped "Thank you, sir, for showing me something that will surely give me nightmares tonight." Wade turned on his heels and walked to his room. The rest of the men slowly dispersed to their own sleeping quarters, unfortunately, no one would be sleeping soundly knowing what was four floors below.

* * *

It was 2 a.m flying up from Acapulco, Mexico back to base. Both brothers were strapped into the side seats in silence waiting for the adrenaline to wear off.

Victor sat back in his seat looking at his brother while the plane was flying five thousand feet somewhere over New Mexico. The runt was in a mood. He could hear his heart thudding harder than normal, maybe it was his fucking ridiculous fear of planes, or he was still pissy about the fight before they left.

These were the missions Victor looked forward to, taking names and killing men. The best missions were the ones in the most dangerous cities where no one gave a second glance at murder even if at the claws of a mutant like him. Jimmy did most of the askin' Victor made sure they gave answers. Striker had been tracing the movements of drug lords and their connection but didn't tell the team why just that they had to find out what they were shipping to the coast of Africa. Victor didn't really see the connection between drug cartels and mutants but then again Victor wasn't paid to care. His job was whatever Striker commanded, and when the commands involved Victor embracing the beast within he was content.

This time, Striker had sent them out in the shithole of a city with no backup to go after some drug lord who called himself 'El Carnicero' the butcher. Victor had laughed at that. They managed to slip past the security on the bottom floor of the apartment and into his home. It was getting out of the building that was the problem.

The plane shook briefly hitting turbulence and he heard Jimmy's quiet growl as he clenched his buckles tighter. Victor rolled his head to the side and gave Jimmy a toothy grin. He didn't understand why the runt was afraid of flying, of all things. Shit most frails weren't even afraid to get on a plane. Jimmy once took a canon ball to the chest what the hell did he have to be afraid of?

"Wipe that goddamn smirk off"

Victor's grin twitched into a snarl. Jimmy was lucky he was his brother if that shit came out of any other man's mouth he would break their fucking jaw. Being brothers meant that Jimmy had some leeway, most of the time. "What'd you just say?"

Logan glared at his brother and decided it wasn't worth getting riled up again. The last time they did something out of anger, they had been surrounded with the Butcher's guards. Bullets and blood sprayed across the room. It had taken a little longer than they'd like but they made it out with their clothes covered in holes and blood but not a scar to remember it by. Now they just had to sit, angry at each other for coming back empty handed.


	4. Chapter 4

Workers restrained the mutants hands to her sides in leather straps. Now that she was hooked up to a blood bag again her writhing ceased and was now lying on the cold steel table taking deep breaths to stretch her developing lungs.

Dr. Arnsen figured now was a good time as any to start running tests. Without Striker's overbearing presence he could concentrate. Arnsen first began taking tissue samples, careful not to disturb her calm state. Then he reached to the tray for a syringe. He pierced the wrinkled flesh and pulled out the blood. Little was he aware that a wide pair of gold eyes were studying him. The gleaming embers were catching and analyzing every movement. Her claws extend and fingers flexed. As Arnsen was examining the vile of blood against the light above the table he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He could feel his heart stop and his blood run cold and slowly he turned to look at his subjects face. The shocking fire of her eyes and growl that escaped her throat caused Arnsen to yelp and jump 5 feet away, dropping the vial of blood in the process.

He reached his radio "Striker I need men here now! She's awake and these restraints wo-"

She pulled against the leather effortlessly ripping them and lunged at the prey in front of her who was now running out the door. Dr. Arnsen managed to set off the alarm with the tips of his fingers just before he felt claws sink into his shoulder followed by her weight on top of him pushing him into the floor. He managed to let out a loud scream before sharp teeth cut into his cords.

Jimmy and Victor grabbed their bags from the jet. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief as their feet touched solid ground again. They made their way to the base gates when they realized something was very wrong. Victor could see soldiers running into position readying weapons. The gates were locked, Jimmy gripped the chain link fence and shook.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" No one answered, instead soldiers continued running like chickens with their heads cut off. The fear was coming off in waves hitting Victor's nose. He looked over, Jimmy smelled it too. Since no one was going to bother answering them or be nice enough to open the gate Victor would find out for himself. Effortlessly he got over the gates followed by Jimmy . When they reached the entrance to the base his airways filled with the metallic smell of blood.

"Logan! Victor!" Striker ran down the hall, and for the first time in a long time, the smell of panic matched the desperate expression on his face.

"Where's the rest of the team? What's going on?" Jimmy demanded.

Striker was out of breath, "They're safe-"

"Safe? Safe from what?"

Striker looked back and forth at the brothers not ready to tell them.

"We have an escaped prisoner...a mutant."

Victor stared at him "All this for a mutant? Let Zero or Wade take him out."

"No, no, they can't, she'll just heal and get agitated."

She? Now this was something...

"You two came back just in time, I need you to go down there and take her out. She probably won't die but I just need her to be out long enough to put her back in a fucking cage." Striker said through gritted teeth. Victor was ready, claws itching to take a life 'this should be interesting, let's see what this bitch can do' he thought. Jimmy, on the other hand, was wearier, not knowing what to expect.

The lowest level of the base was cold and dark except for the red emergency lights glowing on and off.

The smell of blood filled the air almost suffocating the ferals. But underneath the blood was an even sweeter scent. Silently, he ran down the hall to where the smell was getting stronger with Jimmy not far behind. Around the corner, the brothers stopped in their tracks not expecting the gory scene before them.

Her eyes snapped open in irritation as the two figures halted at the other end of the hall. She took one last mouth full of blood before plucking her teeth from the body and tossing it on the floor with a thud.

Her human conscience was dominated by the bloodlust her animal side needed. Immediately she sized the males up. 'Predator or prey?' The beast was ravenous, everything with a beating heart was her prey. She crouched, preparing to attack not breaking eye contact, and let a hungry growl escape her chest.

Victor was surprised to see such a little frail do so much damage. A dozen soldiers were sprawled on the floor between them. She dropped the last of them to the side, ember eyes piercing forward. He knew what she was doing, she was sizing them up. Victor broke eye contact to see unclenched fists hanging at her sides, claws growing, dripping in blood. Now that he wasn't expecting.

Blood was smeared over her hollow cheeks. Gleaming eyes like two flames contrasted to the gray skin hanging from her face and limbs. For the first time in a long time, Victor was speechless. The sight of her reminded him of the bodies left out on the field during the Civil war. Skin turning greyish green and sinking into the grown, even crows wouldn't eat from it. At least they had been dead. But here was something different entirely, staring him down like prey.

He saw her position for attack. Victor let his claws extend and bared his teeth. Jimmy unsheathed his claws as well, 'this bitch must be stupid, or have a death wish'.

As soon as she leaped forward they did too. Victor was prepared to make this quick, claws waiting to sink in and tear pieces off.

She hurled herself off the wall towards the two brutes barreling forward. Dodging Victor, she hurtled into the lean brother with such force it almost drove him through the wall. As soon as the Victor turned back to charge, her claws lifted Jimmy by his ribs and threw him towards Victor. Both brothers immediately leapt back to their feet.

The two stood quickly ready to attack but the mutant was nowhere to be found. The only sound in the red lit hall was their own heaving.

"back to back!" Jimmy barked.

The two pressed their backs together, ready for an attack to come either way but nothing came. Victor traced his eyes up to the ceiling to see to gleaming pits of fire watching him.

His reflexes took too long and she pounced on him from the rafters. Instantly her claws slashed at his throat again and again until Jimmy tackled her to the grown. The two rolled on top of each other in a power struggle. Each of them throwing punches and slashes at each other.

Victor was seething, no one cut him like some fucking frail, especially not some scrawny bitch.

Immediately his wounds healed and he leaped forward and drove the bitch into the wall, off his brother.

In an instant, he had her held captive by the neck, his right hand raised back, ready to drive his claws into her. But to his surprise, both of her feet came off of the ground to deliver a kick to his abdomen strong enough for his vice grip to loosen. She grabbed his arm twisting it quick to hear a bone pop and used his own weight to drive him into the wall. Her eyes were locked on her target. Her hands plummeted into his chest driving him into the wall again and again. So fast and so hard she was cracking the wall behind him.

Victor attempted to raise a fist but continually felt his spine colliding with the cement. He looked into the flaming pits of her eyes and she roared. But then the pounding stopped as he saw Jimmy's bone claw protruding out of the front of her skull.

The once fiery eye's rolled back as Jimmy slid his claw out from the back of her head and let her body fall to the blood covered floor.

Victor could finally catch his breath, Jimmy looked at him. Victor didn't need to say thanks, they had a mutual understanding that they would always look out for each other.

Both eyes fell to the body on the floor. It took everything for Victor not to kick the bitch's face in.

"Let's see how long it takes her to come back from that."

Victor knew from experience that holes through the head took a while, just enough time to hand her over.

Before tossing the body over his shoulder they got a good look at her. She looked old, maybe 60, scraggly gray hair. It was hard to see her face under all the blood but they did see the claws that were currently in the process of retracting. The brothers looked back at each other confused.

''A feral." Jimmy breathed.

"Never seen a female before." Victor moved her head with his boot to get a better look. " Definitely not one in such a shit state either."

It was true, female ferals were rare. Most were killed by males and any that did live were very good at hiding. What they didn't understand was how a feral with the ability to heal could look so old.

Regardless of the million questions going through his mind, Victor took the body back to Striker.

"Better bring her back before she wakes up," Victor growled, still seething that a frail almost got the better of him.

"And find her a stronger fucking cage."


	5. Chapter 5

**_I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews! This has really just been an idea of mind for about a year but I wasn't sure if it was going to be any good on here. Your reviews are really encouraging. I have an idea of where I want this to go but I still need to figure out how I'm going to get them there. I'm really open to anything you guys want to see or any plot suggestions! I wrote this in a haste after reading all the comments so I apologize if there are some errors. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Striker hunched over his desk, leaning on his elbows and fingers folded in front of his mouth. His baggy eyes starred into the file in front of him, just as they had been the past three hours. The events last night took ten years off his life. _Fourteen good men slaughtered within minutes._ He wasn't worried about making up a story to tell their families, no that was always the case when it came to working in top secret facilities.

 _Collateral damage_

For the first time in a while striker wondered if he was in over his head. He reached blindly for his mug only to taste cold spoiled coffee. He had been up all morning after Victor and Logan had brought back his escaped subject. This time he bolted her down with two inch iron cuff screwed into the metal table and a steel muzzle just to be sure. It wasn't the possibility of her escaping that had been keeping him up, it was the fact that he had no idea how he was going to break her. He had been drowning in all the information he had laid out on his desk.

"Boss-" a calm voice interrupted him. He looked up to see Skylark dressed in her usual black suit.

"Come in. How is she doing?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Still unconscious, which isn't a bad thing. You said you had something for me?"

Aleesa Skylark had been leading the research team striker put together to find the mutants like her in the first place. She had proved an worthy of the position with her in anthropology, history, and genetics. Skylark was his best bet to finding out what made this mutant tick.

"You're going to need this Aleesa." Striker held out the file.

"What for?"

"I want you to be there when she wakes up, bring her to her senses. Talk to her if possible."

"And then what?"

"Ask her as many questions as possible."

Muffled sounds became clearer, she opened her heavy eyes trying to adjust to the bright lights above her. 'Where am I? What cold hell is this?' Goosebumps pricked her skin as she felt herself on top of cold metal. She attempted to get up but her wrist banged against the hard restraints. She whimpered in pain and her heart pounded

'I'm trapped!' She gulped only to gag on the metal bar shoved between her jaws.

She struggled in panic as her eyes darted all over the grey room.

"Shhhh, be calm" said a soft voice like wind

She struggled to see where it came from but soon the owner of the voice came in her line of vision. A tall woman appeared from the door. Her skin was copper, body slim and framed by long waves of chocolate hair. Her almond eyes where lined in coal to match her onyx orbs. She wore very strange clothes. A man's suit jacket that was very small and then a shockingly tight skirt and actually showed her ankles and shins! She would've called the girl scandalous if she had not realized how little she herself had on. Only very small undergarments were barely covering her dignity. The exposure caused her face to heat up with embarrassment. The woman's full lips turned up in a smile.

"You are safe. Do you understand what I am saying?cogitesne?érted?comprenez vous?." Aleesa tried in any other language the mutant might have once been familiar with.

She looked at the raven haired woman unsure.

There was a long pause but Aleesa assumed the mutant could comprehend.

"I'm going to remove this." She pointed to the gag in her mouth "if you promise to be good" she said slowly.

Aleesa carefully took the awful device out of her mouth and the mutant licked her lips in relief.

"Do you have a name? My name is Aleesa Skylark."

Silence

"Quel est votre nom? Cómo te llamas? A neved? Noomen tuum?" She asked

"My name Is Rhaella" she said surprised both of them.

It was the first time at hearing her own voice in a long time.

"Rhaella..." Aleesa repeated. "You are in a...hospital" not sure if she knew what a hospital was.

"You are being cared for...we found you in a state of shambles."

Rhaella's stare was unwavering and untrusting.

"I was dead" the strangled voice broke the silence

Aleesa bit her lip and looked down. "We found you in a tomb, although I'm not entirely sure who put you in there."

"I did." She said closing her eyes trying to forget the memories.

Aleesa stared at her in shock, why bury yourself alive? By the expression on her face she knew those questions would open old wounds. She looked around the room, Rhaella's eyes snapped open at the sound of Aleesa dragging a chair towards her. She plopped down and began fingering through papers.

"Rhaella Marie-Eleanor Hildegard Velken of Hungary... you were born" Aleesa's brows furrowed "in 1772?" She looked at her lost for words.

"Yes." she sighed closing her eyes from the harsh light above her.

"When did you end up in that crypt?"

"1860"

"Rhaella...you've been in that tomb for over a hundred years..."

Her eyes snapped to the slender woman in the chair "You mean to tell me this is the 20th century" her voice warily.

"Yes..."

She started breathing frantically 'a hundred years' those words sent chills up her spine. She thought surely a hundred years of starving would be enough to end it. "Then WHY did you take me OUT?!" She roared at the woman in front of her. Soon the spicy aroma of fear hit her knows as it was coming off of Aleesa in waves. "Because-" she tried to say calmly "-we need you and your abilities.."

Rhaella snorted in disbelief, how ridiculous! Her laughing ceased as she saw Aleesa's confused expression. What use could anyone have with a monster like her? She decided that these people of the 20th century where either very brave, or very stupid. But are the two always so different?

"You're a fool Aleesa" her tone dangerous. "You and all your men would so willingly put their hands in the mouth of a lion. Don't you know I'm a demon?"

Aleesa sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. Rhaella was partially right, this idea of Striker's was foolish to try and convince mutants, let alone ferals to work for him. She knew she should've put a stop to this once Striker brought those feral brother's into the mix. Logan might have been the exception to the case. But when it came to Victor...Striker was playing a very dangerous game with the feral, and at any minute one wrong move and the game was over. As easy as it was to call mutants abominations and demons, her studies proved that they where humans who just got dealt the bad hand from nature. But how could she explain to this girl that grew up in a world believed in spontaneous generation, and cured disease with prayer.

"Listen to me." Aleesa said sternly, Rhaella looked up at her surprised by her tone

"You are **not** some **demon** "

She remembered the last time someone told her she wasn't a monster, someone who believed her to be a good soul. her heart felt heavy just remembering the old woman and her family. They had come across her when she had no family, no money, and no home. but just the same, they had died because of her.

"I'd like to believe that, but these" she motioned to her hands "these say other wise."

"A lot has happened in a hundred years, ground breaking discoveries in science..." Aleesa decided she would try to explain to her everything from the start. From the time DNA was discovered to everything it was responsible for, in the most simplified version. Whether she wanted to hear it or not she would listen, and maybe she wouldn't believe it but she was to be told why she is the way she is.

Rhaella drank up hours of information on what Aleesa described as " _genetics"_ or something like that. She told her everything about her was held responsible by her _"genes"._ It made somewhat sense when talking about how babies look somewhat like their mothers and fathers. But her father didn't have demonic claws, teeth, and unhuman desires to... She shuttered at the thought. She was sure her mother wasn't like that either, in fact father always told her how angelic her mother was. But then the copper skinned doll talked about " _mutations"._ She said everyone had them, some more serious and noticeable than others, and that hers was a feral mutation. "Feral mutations made the person more animal like, it wasn't rare but ferals are hard to come across." That was something Rhaella was sure of, she remembered crossing paths in the Prussian forests...The man as tall as a bear, covered in black hair. He had known exactly what she was, he smelled her from miles away. Fragmented images came to her mind. His bear like figure barreling through the woods after her. The long black claws ripping through the tents of her camp and loved ones. He had split them open like they were nothing, and it was all her fault that she led him there.

"I'll leave you here to process everything, Colonel Striker will be in here soon to ask some question. It would be best if you cooperate and save yourself the trouble." and with that she was gone.

She tried to relax on the table but her body was becoming stiff from being in the same position for hours. She attempted to roll on her side to get comfortable but was stuck on her back due to the restraints. Laying there sprawled out she contemplated trying to escape. If she did manage to get out of the cuffs where would she go? Home? Home was gone and if she had one she didn't even know where she was or how she would get back to it. If she managed to get out this Colonel Striker would probably kill her. _But you once begged for death._ A voice in her head whispered. It was true, after everyone around her died because of her she realized her existence put everyone around her in danger. She had tried to cut her wrists but the gashes only knitted back together. Cutting her throat only brought the unpleasant taste of her own blood and an uncomfortable drowning feeling. Even starving herself for a century didn't work.

The door swung open and in came a grey haired man wearing a sharp uniform adorned in metals.'So this must be there colonel', she thought to herself. He eyed her body up and down making rhaella wish she could cross her arms to cover herself from this man's intrusive stare.

She coughed bringing the man's attention to her eyes. His stern face twisted into a smile

"I trust you're recovering alright?"

Rhaella only eyed him with distrust.

"You are very lucky to be alive do you know that?"

Her eyes widened in shock, was this man serious?! Did he not know she was in that tomb for a reason, fully intending NOT to be alive. She almost laughed at how ridiculous his question was.

Striker's smile faded as he saw the amused look on her face.

"you caused quiet a spectacle last night, slaughtering fourteen of my men last night. Or do you find that amusing as well?" He sneered

The words hit Rhaella like a bullet to the chest, she was in absolute disbelief. "w-what?" Maybe she didn't hear him right.

A smug look crossed his face "Oh you don't remember that do you? I guess a century in that little box of yours made you _very_ hungry."

Terror over took her face "no, no, it cant be true!" She croaked. Her chest began to heave and her pale skin went white. That couldn't be true I would never! I would never hurt someone, there must be some mistake. Tears ran down her cheeks and cries broke through her trembling lips.

"It's true" he smiled kindly.

"Then kill me and be done with it!" She roared.

"And why would I do that? I'm not mad at you. Actually I'm very excited."

"Excited? I **murdered** your men!" She said in disbelief.

Striker smirked and sauntered closer to her "yes well my dear many of my men get killed on behalf of my missions, It's not a new thing."

'My god could this man be anymore heartless?' She wondered.

"You on the other hand proved not to be a complete waste of my time and money" more like the governments money but it went in his pockets all the same. He turned and began to stroll around the room examining the lab materials.

"When I found your body nothing more than a putrefied corpse, I thought 'this is it, all my research and hard work leading my team through Europe to find a legend only got me to a dead end.' But then my ingenious colleague Dr. Arnsen, (whom by the way appeared to be the first of your hunger) rejuvenated your cells with the nutrients in blood."

He looked back to the girl to see her expression and she peered back with tear stained eyes.

"I believe Dr. Skylark told you all about your mutation?" He asked.

Rhaella nodded in silence, too broken to speak.

"I have met two other ferals besides you, extraordinary killers." The word made her wince.

He continued, ignoring her tears "they work on a team I've put together with other people who are gifted."

Gifted? Is that what he called it?

"One man has incredible strength, another can control electricity, and one can transport himself anywhere in the world in the blink of an eye.''

Her mouth fell open in amazement, a man who could go anywhere just like that.

He smiled at her expression. "I want you to be a part of my team."

She wasn't about to give him a yes that easily. "and if I don't want to be a part of your team?" She sneered.

He chuckled at that "we'll then I supposed we would let you go", she scoffed at that 'unlikely' she thought. "But from what I know you haven't been around in the last hundred years so good luck assimilating yourself into society."

She let out a sigh in defeat, he did have a point. Damn him for putting her in this position, he should've just let her stay in that tomb where he found her and minded his own business.

"You said you already have ferals working for you, so why do you need me?"

"I'm glad you asked, the ferals that work for me are brothers. Very cunning and strong, but they are too rough around the edges. Actually all the men on my team only know one way to get me my information and it usually ends up with the in the respondent dead."

"You need a woman's touch?" she surmised.

He smiled and laughed "well, not quiet any woman..."

She stared at him waiting for him to get to the point.

"I need an agent who can blend in to any scene, but be strong enough to stay alive when the missions take a wrong turn."

Before she could open her mouth in response he continued "you've tried to kill yourself, starving away in that crypt how did that work out for you?"

Striker was getting personal now, and whatever self pity Rhaella had was slowly being replaced by contempt for this man.

"Fine before you tore me out of there."

"You can try to lock yourself away, but starving yourself will only make you weak it won't kill you."

He made a valid point, Rhaella admitted to herself. She twisted against the restraints, at first she didn't notice them but now they started feeling too tight. She huffed in defeat and saw Striker's hand shuffling in his pocket. He pulled out a small key and made his way over to her feet. The key popped open the cuffs letting blood flow freely again.

"You can run and try to deny your nature, but everywhere you go you will be an outcast."

He strode up to her left hand and pushed the key into the iron cuff squeezing her wrists painfully. Her left wrist was freed and she lifted it up examining in awe at seeing it her arm and hand for the first time in a hundred years. She flexed her fingers and gazed at the flawless supple skin.

"You can stay with me, and with people who are just like you..."

Pop went the other cuff and her head snapped towards her other free arm examining it too. She lifted her back off the table cracking the vertebrae back into place and rolled her shoulders and neck to ease out the knots. God did that feel satisfying. She groaned in pleasure as her muscles stretched to their full capacity for the first time a century. She opened her eyes hazily at Striker who's face twisted into a dangerous grin.

"and learn to control your gift." He beamed.

She came sat face to face with Striker, scrutinizing his face. Her eyes burned with this new energy. She couldn't deny this life force flowing through her did feel heavenly.

"Fine, let's try it your way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but I've been working on this chapter a little bit everyday. I just started my seasonal job again now that school is out but I will keep them coming. Here is a nice long chapter to make up for the wait! Please write a review after with your thoughts it would mean the world to me!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident underneath the base but the events still plagued Victor. The memory of that decrepit fuck pounding at his chest still provoked him, plagued his mind until all he could think about was hunting the mutant down and slowly rip her from chin to cunt. The only person too ever trounce the male had been Jimmy, and even that was rare. Imagining wasn't enough to douse the rage Victor was feeling. So every morning after that night he had set out into thick forests in an attempt to let off steam with a good hunt. But what had been attempt to pacify his feral desire's only fueled it. Every once in a while a breeze would carry a scent through the trees.

The odor was un like anything Victor had ever smelled before, it was delicately floral but underneath that was a warm amber that caused an entirely different fire within him. All he wanted to do was cover himself in the scent. It only added to his frustration when he had tried to track down the smell but every time, the trail went cold. That is until one day he had caught a whiff of it when Zero walked in.

* * *

Week one:

Adjusting to the customs and technology of this day took time and an extreme amount of patience not just from Rhaella but from Aleesa too. At first Aleesa brought her to her room below base. It was agreed between Striker and her that she shouldn't be introduced to the team until she was comfortable enough with the environment, which could take months. However, Rhaella was determined and full of questions. The first thing Aleesa showed the timeless girl was the bed, nothing too advanced right? Then came the bathroom which to Aleesa's amusement, Rhaella was astounded by toilets that would flush, and the fact that any time of day she could have access to hot running water for baths and showers. She reached under the cabinet to pull out towels and a basket of toiletries.

"These items," she held up a tube of tooth paste and a tooth brush "Are to keep your teeth clean." Rhaella took them in her hand and examined them excitedly. She went through each item in the basket from shampoo, conditioner, mouthwash, emery boards, body wash, and hair ties.

"Well what's that bit right there?" She asked softly.

"Oh, this right here is a razor and this is shaving cream." Aleesa picked them both up.

Rhaella's brows furrowed with confusion "What use would I have of those? I have no facial hair to prune."

Aleesa smiled and shook her head, "No, no, my dear these aren't for you face but for your under arms and legs." As soon as the words left her mouth, Rhaella gasped appallingly. Shaved legs were for harlots, no dignified woman would concern herself with the hair underneath he skirts unless a great deal of company would be paying visits there.

Rhaella was taken back, not realizing the incorruptness of the answer

''Oh is that what I'm here for? To be the bed warmer for all the soldiers in camp?!" If Aleesa were a man, she would strike her cheek for such audaciousness!

Aleesa regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth realizing the context and raised her hands up in defense before Rhaella could get any more false impressions.

"No! Oh God that's not what I meant at all! You see, It's become a routine part of feminine hygiene in this time to shave." She divulged.

Rhaella lip curled in slight surprise but soon relaxed as she realized her declaration was earnest. "Well," she breathed "if that is the practice of today's modern woman, than alright." She picked up the pink razor and eyed it distrustfully.

Aleesa placed both her hands on her shoulders reassuringly and her kind onyx orbs glistened as she smiled "Why don't you take a nice bath, wash up, and get some sleep. Tommorow we start with a little history class and some training."

Rhaella's eyes suddenly felt heavy, she hadn't realized how tired she was after a whole day of being alive again. She returned the smile with a small nod.

"Good, now do you need me to go over how to start the shower and turn it off again?" Aleesa asked

"No, I think I got the gist of it the seventh time around."

She smirked and made her way out of the bathroom and looked over her shoulder one last time at her new protégé, "I'll be here five in the morning to start are lesson, I've already set your clock to wake you up." And with that she turned and left the girl to her own thoughts.

As soon as she heard the door click close, Rhaella turned on the shower with ease slipping out of her smallclothes and into the warm water. She massaged a hand full of shampoo into her hair scrubbing years of build up off her scalp and then exfoliated layers off of her skin. After rinsing the blanket of foam off herself she worked the conditioner through her cream blonde locks. It had grown back incredibly thick and long, nearly brushing her bottom. She reached for the razor and began shaving her legs attentively. Occasionally she nicked herself but the cuts healed before she could even notice. She debated leaving the comfortable warmth of the water but if she stayed a minute longer she was afraid she might pass out from exhaustion.

She stepped out into the cool air and dried herself thoroughly. For the first time in years she saw her reflection in the mirror. 'Even after centuries, I don't look a day older' running her hands over her body examining the taught cream flesh until a glimpse of her nails came into view as well. Unfortunately everything else has came back as well. Most woman would dream of looking young forever, but at what cost? By taking the lives of innocent men?

No, she blinked back the memory, afraid that images of slaughtered men would haunt her dreams. She combed back her hair and knotted it into a braid before slipping under the thick covers. But as much as she tried, sleep would not come. She brought the cover to her chin and stared at the ceiling wondering if agreeing to this folly was a wise decision.

If she were to leave where would she go? With no money and not the slightest sense of direction surely she wouldn't last a day off the base. Even if they let her go it wasn't just those things that trampled her freedom, she also had no idea what the customs were like, if women's hygiene had surprised her God knows how many other things have changed over the years. Being a woman out of time may have been one slight against her but having claws that, no matter how many times she had tried to clip them would keep coming back, would guaranteed ostracism.

As much as her gut told her not to trust Striker he really was right. Damn him for brining her into this situation. But She was here, she was alive, and there was nothing she could do about it. Locking herself away had only been a temporary "fix" if you could call it that. It didn't fix anything just made her life harder now that she would have to catch up to a new era. If she would have known the attempt on her life wouldn't have worked she didn't know what else she could do. But the past was already written, the ink dry. She would do what she did best, adapt, and Aleesa would see to it that she did. Aleesa also mentioned that there were other people like her, feral's with animal urges inside a human's body. If that was true Rhaella might not feel so alone in a strange world as long as they were more human than the one she had seen so many years ago. The thought made her hands ball up tightly around the sheets. 'Striker said I would be with my own kind, he wouldn't group me with them if he didn't think it would be safe...would he?' There was only one way to find out and that was actually finishing this training before she could meet her team of oddities, and tomorrow would be day one. Soon sleep enveloped her senses and her body softened into the bed.

The next morning a screeching sound ripped Rhaella out of her peaceful rest. The sounds of a thousand burning souls from hell sprung from the electric clock at the side of her bed. In a panic to rid the horrid ring from her sensitive ears she tried to calmly press every button possible on the alarm clock but resorted to slapping the box hard enough to break it. She let out a huff and turned her feet out of bed and walked over to the drawer. The clothing Aleesa had provided her were strange pants of a soft but sturdy, flexible material and a sleeveless top that was tight and thinner than she was used to. As she examined herself in the bathroom she assessed 'women of this era wore very few layers', she adjusted the strap on her shoulder 'and pants were not exclusive to men anymore' but after walking around the room in the comfortable garment she decided she definitely approved of the fashion evolution.

A soft knock came from the door and she turned from her mirror to open it. Pretty black eyes met her on the other side.

"I trust you slept well?", Aleesa asked softly as most of the people in base where still asleep.

Rhaella nodded and forced a smile as she opened the door wider to let her new teacher in. Aleesa slid inside taking in the room and turned to examine Rhaella in her new clothes. Her eyebrows raised ever so slightly trying not to look too surprised at how Rhaella had managed to make simple sweat pants so feminine. They stood in each others company in silence as Rhaella began to feel slightly uneasy being analyzed.

'Do I...Do I, uh, look okay?' The question sounded so ridiculous after it left her mouth. She squeezed her eyelids shut kicking herself mentally for being worried about something so trivial like her appearance.

Aleesa realized she was staring and it was making Rhaella uneasy

"No, you look fine," she smiled reassuringly. "In fact, I brought you some shoes you'll need to break in today" as a box appeared in her arms.

Rhaella smilled and lifted the lid to reveal a pair of Nike running sneakers and a pair of black leather army boots. Aleesa lifted the sneakers out, "These ones you should wear today since we'll be doing some physical training."

Rhaella's scowled in reflex at the thought of physical training. The most excursion she had ever done was mostly walking and horseback riding, and she didn't think that was what her teacher had in mind. She took the shoes and went to her bed and put them on.

Aleesa giggled softly as Rhaella tied the laces delicately. She turned her head and smiled curiously

"What is so funny?"

"Sorry, I mean no offence but...I've never seen someone tie their shoes so ladylike."

She covered her mouth trying to stop laughing. Rhaella felt no offence and began to laugh with her "Yes," she nodded "I suppose old habits die hard." She stood up and checked out the way the shoes looked and took them for a ride around the room as Aleesa watched amused. "These are extremely comfortable!" She exclaimed watching her feet as she strode towards her. "I thought you might like them."Aleesa made her way over to the door and opened it "Shall we begin our lessons?".

During that first week Rhaella developed a routine of Aleesa picking her up at her room for their morning lessons where Aleesa would go through a decade of history from the time she "died" to present day. Even though Aleesa thought most of the content wasn't very important, in fact probably weren't talked about in the curriculum of todays schools, she never did anything half assed. As Aleesa was a very effective teacher, Rhaella was an eager student asking as many questions as possible.

After lessons the pair of them would go for a run through trails in the woods and around the lake before dinner time, which they shared with eachother in the makeshift classroom. But every now and then Aleesa would surprise her by leaving a pile of glossy magazines on her bed to give her an even better idea of 21st century culture and gossip. By the second week Rhaella had gotten to know more about her teacher Aleesa Hazdhal Skylark, daughter of two archaeologists in Tunisia but studied at Oxford University in London and worked in Egypt most of her early life before she found herself working for Striker.

Although she enjoyed her time getting to know Aleesa, Rhaella couldn't help but wonder when she would see someone else's face besides her. After all, she was supposed to be working with a team. Okay, she understood that the culture shock might make it difficult to be on the same page but Striker did say they where mutants like her. That should at least give them some common ground to build on. She decided that going on another week in the dark, not knowing the answers would be intolerable. She was dead set on asking Aleesa what was going on the next morning. But by the time Rhaella was ready to answer the door and get straight to the point Aleesa beat her too it

"Todays going to be a little different," she began.

She looked at Rhaella who was a little surprised but nodded for her to continue.

"Instead of doing our lessons today we're going to the gun range"

"Gun range?"

"You're going to be working with men who aren't just mutants but mercenaries."

An uncomfortable feeling built up in the pit of her stomach at that. Striker was never very clear about who she would be working with or what exactly she would be doing besides the fact that it was a team of mutants. But now she wondered if even that had been misunderstood. She was being thrown into a team of not only highly skilled killers, but a team exclusively of men. For the first time in a long time Rhaella felt out of her depth. She hadn't even met a member of her team but she already knew they where going to chew her up and spit her out.

"I-I didn't know-Striker didn't tell me this" she said shakenly, and ran her claws through her hair looking at the ground.

Aleesa folded her arms "Hmph- of course he didn't" she sneered looking away angry but not very surprised. "If it's one thing Striker loves, it's keeping people in the dark about shit until the last minute, ugh" she looked back at Rhaella who's face was now buried in her hands

"hey-" she pulled her hands away from her face but Rhaella refused to look at her, maintaining eye contact with the floor.

"You. Can. Do. This."

"I'm no mercenary-"

"You've killed before. We both know what you're capable of."

Her emerald eyes shot up at her, she knew that was a very sensitive subject but Aleesa did not back down.

"You don't remember this, but you've met two of your team members before."

Rhaellas brows furrowed together in confusion, "What? How? You're the only one I've seen in this place since I got here."

Aleesa shook her head slowly "You don't remember them, but they haven't forgotten you." She had Rhaella's full attention now, she sighed and continued.

"That night you escaped, Striker sent his two deadliest down to stop you. Two ferals, like you, they're brothers and even they could barely grab on to you without getting torn to pieces"

Rhaella couldn't believe it, she had went face to face with not any men but feral males. She blinked out the ridiculous thought and shook her head "No I don't believe that, I wouldn't win in a fight with an old lady let alone two grown ferals!"

"You are an old lady."she reminded her and chuckled.

"Yes, which is exactly why I don't believe this," she threw her hands in the air and went to sit on the edge of her bed. Her palms ran up and down her legs trying to soothe out the tension. Felt the mattress sink next to her and glanced over at Aleesa calmly smiling back at her. "Believe it." Her voice stern, "Your power and strength is why Striker sought you out in the first place, 'The werewolf' they called you. They called you a princess who slept with the devil and in return was marked as a beast."

Rhaella looked to the ceiling and chuckled "Oh, how I used to enjoy the terrifying legends when I was a child. I always believed in them, now that I am one myself I see how they are all made of lies"

""Ful ofte in game a sooth I have herd saye!". Aleesa quoted the Cook's Tale by Chaucer. Yes there is truth said in jest, this is God's big joke and I'm not laughing at the punchline. She looked down to see Aleesa's hand moving towards her own. As much as she wanted to pull away she didn't. Aleesa tightened her fingers around the clawed hand.

"There is a lot of good in you, I can feel it. It's your human side." He hand remained tight around Rhaella's as she looked into her emerald eyes. "But the beast within is capable of a lot more than you think. To control it you must stop denying that it is there."

"I'm not a killer, I never wanted to be."

Aleesa raised an eyebrow and tilted her head with a smile. "Killers can do a lot of good in this world." Her hand left Rhaella's and cupped her cheek like a mother would, adoring their child. "Striker sees something in you, and I do too. You can be great, we will train you to be." Aleesa got up from the bed and went to open the door, and turned back to Rhaella "and today is target practice with Agent Zero."

He squeezed the bullets into the clip one by one, laying a dozen magazines out on to the felt tabletop. After the last bullet clicked in he shoved it back into the gun and looked at his watch '8:58 am' the new recruit should be here any minute. 'She better not be late' Zero hissed to himself. He wasn't looking forward to meeting his new team mate, and was more annoyed that striker would throw some little girl into their team. Worst of all a girl with absolutely no training, who he would be stuck instructing like some low rank Drill Sargent.

The doors swung open and in walked Dr. Skylark and the girl who was a few inches shorter. Zero looked at Skylark and nodded "Morning doctor."

"Good morning agent Zero," she said cheerfully "I'd like to introduce the newest member of your team. Rhaella this is Agent Zero." His eyes left Aleesa and went to the girl next to her. His face remained passive but he was surprised that looked exceptionally good looking compared to the state they found her in. By the looks of her he never would have guessed her a day over seventeen. She extended a hand out too him.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Zero"

Looking at her hand brought him back to the reality that she was a feral. The small claws where her nails would be made him more uneasy than he would like to admit but shook her hand non the less.

He looked back and fourth between the ladies "Shall we get started?"

She nodded softly and followed him toward the table with guns of all sizes laid out. To be honest the weapons did intimidate Rhaella a little bit but she had seen them before on the television she watched with Aleesa.

"Now, have you ever shot a gun before?" Zero asked uninterested.

"Well, I did shoot my father's hunting rifle once." She explained with some hope that it would count for something. Zero did his best not to roll his eyes and bit back a scoff. 'so that's a no' he snickered to himself. But the girls delicate face turned to the side and her cream blonde locks swung to the side innocently waiting for approval with deep green eyes.

"Alright lets start with something easy," he pointed to the smaller black colt on the table "pick it up like this." He showed her, keeping the index finger away from the trigger and along the side. She copied him exactly and waited for his next command. "Never point at someone unless you plan to shoot, always point down range." She nodded and he handed her some earmuffs. She put the on snug while zero sent a target out in front of her on the wire.

"Now aim down range and fire," she hesitated at first put pulled the trigger and held the gun tight as it kicked back in her hand. She missed the target completely.

"This is going to be a long day," Zero grumbled, sure that Rhaella couldn't hear him through the earmuffs but Aleesa elbowed him.

"Be patient she's a fast learner."

"Maybe, but I don't see why I have to do it when there's a fifty other people on base that could teach her."

"Because Striker wanted you," she reminded the obedient sidekick. "And besides he only wants the best of the best training her," She winked at him. Zero could always be persuaded if you could feed his ego enough, just like any other man.

Rhaella pulled the trigger again only to here a click instead of a shot. Zero showed her how to reload again, she pointed to the target and this time when she pulled a hole appeared in near the bullseye. Rhaella turned to him with her brow cocked and a triumphant smirk. Zero gave a small nod of approval. "Good now keep going until you hit it every time."

The dark smoke clouded bar was where the team usually had their dinners rather than the mess hall buzzing with greenhorn soldiers. The hole in the wall was much quieter and offered more food for the heavily built mutants than the rations at base. Aside from the atmosphere Victor liked that it was one of the few places that would serve up his steak just the way he liked. The rest of the team stayed for their poker nights.

"Surprised Zero ain't here yet," Jimmy remarked taking another puff from his cigar befor shuffling the deck some more. Victor was picking the remnants of steak from his teeth with a claw while the other men made themselves comfortable around the table. "Let's see," Wrath squinted at his wrist "one minute past eight. Shit, he must be dead" he said with false worry earning a chuckle from Dukes and Bradley. Meanwhile Victor was still being nagged with the thoughts of that night he let that bitch cut him. 'She's gone' he reminded himself 'Probably dead or in some dark shitty cell Striker threw her in, and rightfully so.' He pushed the resolved issue in the back of his mind but another one sprouted in it's place. He still couldn't find out where that smell was coming from and it annoyed him more than the thoughts of his attack.

"Well, seeing as it's 8:02 and Zero ain't here looks like you guys need a seat to be filled!" Wade chimed in from across the bar excited like a kid waiting in line for a ride on a rollercoaster. But before Wade could make his way over to the table the saloon doors swung open and in strutted Zero accompanied by a smell so strong and mouthwatering Victor nearly choked. His nails uncontrollably digging in to the arm rest. Jimmy's nostrils flared and beat Victor to it "Where have you been?" He asked and took another sniff "Who were you with?" jimmy emphasized the last word heavily.

Victor's dark eyes flickered to Zero waiting eagerly for the answer he'd been looking for, for a week. Zero saw the slight uneasy atmosphere around the brothers and smirked. He realized they were more desperate to know the answer than they were letting on. For a second he basked in the fact that he had a slight leverage on the two hulking ferals and wondered if he should refrain from telling them.

"Well," he started " if you must know, the reason I'm late is because I've been training our newest member." Zero sat back in the chair satisfied with himself and began stacking the pile of chips in front of him. Wade strode over, curious to hear more. Everyone at the table stared at him wondering if this was the same mutant Striker had showed them two weeks ago, everyone but Logan and Victor who had been left out of the loop since day one.

"Another mutant?" Logan mused without concern as he was dealin out cards around the table. "Hopefully the guy's not a talker like the last one we got" his eyes moving to Wade.

"Oh like you wouldn't love having two of me around." His arm's ran up and down his figure flirtatiously.

"Ohhh I assure you they're nothin like Wade" Zero teased.

Wade leaned in between Zero and Wraith, finally asking the question the others were wondering "So, what's she like?"

"She?!" spat Victor who had been trying to restrain himself and gripping the chair since Zero blew up the room with the sudden odor.

Wraith, Fred, and Bradley didn't say a word but only looked between themselves.

"When did this happen?" Logan asked.

"Oh, I forgot. While you tomcats were out having a fiesta on that mission boss brought a stray home." Wade winked and added "an old, skinny, flea-infected, destructive, stray."

Victor and Logan's faces twisted in confusion at the indirect comment, but realization soon dawned on them. The twisted little feral Striker had begged them to take down; she was supposed to be their new team mate. Victor's claws itched as the flames of anger built up in his core. "You mean to tell me that decrepit cunt that killed thirteen soldiers is supposed to be with us?"

"Uh, yeah!" Wade said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Victor stared at him darkly. "Good" he snarled "I'll make sure she knows her place" his voice a threatening growl.

"Perfect, cause she'll be here in a half an hour." Zero smiled and looked back down at the cards in his hands.

* * *

Rhaella sat at the table cleaning each piece of the disassembled gun exactly the way Zero had taught her. She had always been a very observant person as a young girl at court. During the times she would spend with her father, he would teach her the ways of politics and negotiations since he did not have a son to follow in his footsteps.

"there are many telltale signs of a traitor," he started "the way they sit, if they shift uncomfortably in their seats when confronted with questions. The movement of their eyes, yes you must always look into their eyes, that is where the human soul is left exposed." When her powers took over after that fateful night, she had discovered other ways to recognize the trustworthy from the untrustworthy all by herself. Every time a man would lie she could hear a change in his heart. Some men, you could smell it on them. Every emotion gave off a sent, and if she focused enough she would know how people felt. Fear was sharp and fresh like spearmint, anger smelled like charcoal or a fresh fire burning wood. Happiness was a pure simple smell of sugar, sadness smelt like heavy rain, and deceit although not an emotion smelled sour.

"The most important sign, my flower, is the feeling you get in the pit of your stomach, your instinct."

Although Rhaella knew Zero was part of her team her instincts pulled her back no matter how hard she forced herself to listen and follow him. He wasn't deceitful, she concluded. No he was quiet the opposite; he was very loyal, and straightforward. But how could someone so honest feel so false? She set down the gun she put back together and leaned back in her chair to see Zero and Aleesa talking across the room near the door. With her heightened sense of hearing she could've easily listened in on their conversation but she didn't really feel curious. From the looks of things they seemed to be having a small argument. Zero seemed to be asking Aleesa something she didn't want to do. But Aleesa stood rubbing her chin in deep thought and gave a slow nod. And turned toward Rhaella.

Aleesa gave Zero a smile before motioning her to follow her out of the room. Rhaella got up and gave Zero a nod of acknowledgement and left to follow her mentor. As soon as they left the range Aleesa turned around and looked a mischievous smile.

"What is it?" She asked

"We're going out tonight."

Rhaella wasn't sure what she meant. "Out? Like, for a walk?"

"Nooooo..." Aleesa shook her head with her coy smile on her face.

"I'm not sure what you're up to..."

"Zero invited us out to the bar in town!" She squeeked. Rhaella mouth open in surprise and the corners over her mouth turned up happily "Really?! You mean you're taking me out? Socializing? Am I ready?"

"I wouldn't have agreed If I didn't think you were, besides it's a pretty small place, not too busy so it will be a good place to start."

She nodded excited about the fact that she would finally be meeting other faces and actually being out in the world for the first time "Alright, so what does one do at this bar? What is it?"

"Oh it's pretty much a tavern or pub, as you would've known them." She tried to explain.

"I didn't exactly spend much time in those places you know, It wouldn't have been appropriate at all for a noblewoman to mingle with the townspeople..."

"But I'm sure you had a place where you enjoyed drinking with your friends? Maybe playing cards? The rest of the team should be there actually, it is poker night."

Rhaella's enthusiasm vanished from her face and was soon replaced with unease. She was nervous to meet the men on her team for a while now. Mostly because she now knew how dangerous they where, and she had in her mind that she would not fit in.

"The team...the whole team.." Then she remembered that included the feral brothers she had a run in with... "what if they don't like me? Especially those brothers you mentioned, they won't take to kindly to the person who attacked them."

Aleesa knew she was probably right, and in fact now that she mentioned it she was a little afraid for the girl herself. But she couldn't let Rhaella know that, she reassured her by waving her hand as if the idea was nonsense "I'm sure they've gotten over it, they have to understand you weren't yourself."

Rhaella still looked at her unconvinced. "They're men Rhaella, they fight with each other all the time it's what they do, I'm sure they won't hold it against you, in fact they might just respect you for it. Showing your strength, and that you can keep up with them and that you belong on their team."

She did have a point. Maybe they wouldn't have started off on the right foot, but at least she did prove her strength against them. Even if she had absolutely no control or memory of it.

"I don't have anything to wear," was her last excuse.

"Don't worry I have just the thing," she smiled deviously and grabbed her hand taking her back to her room.

Rhaella slipped on the dark wash jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. Aleesa had lent her some black lace underwear and a bra that gave more emphasis on her breasts. Ontop of that she wore a simple white shirt with a deep v-neck to expose just the right amount of clevage in Aleesa's opinion. Aleesa had a slim figure, but watching Rhaella fill in her clothes with the curves she lacked did make her slightly jealous.

She didn't have much makeup that would've matched her skin tone, but apparently perfect complection was just another part of being feral, again Aleesa was jealous. So she just stuck to using a sultry brown eyeshadow and eyeliner that brought the green out. Rhaella simply ran a brush through her ice blonde waves ending at her low back.

"Now just some final touches" she said applying some lip gloss on her full lips. "There! Now just rub them together." She motioned pressing her lips together and Rhaella copied. "Perfect!"

She went to her closet and threw a black leather jacket over to her along with some leather boots. Rhaella quickly slid them on and the two left in an excited hurry.

Rhaella and Aleesa walked through the front door to be greeted by a wave of cigar smoke mingled with the smell of men and hard liquor. Country music twanged in the background while a few Televisions played the latest sports games.

Rhaella looked around and tried not to make it obvious that she had never been in a bar before. She couldn't help but look over at the few men playing pool near the door. They where normal sized but had beer guts and long facial hair. She realized she caught their attention too and the catcalls and winks began. She quickly turned and caught up with Aleesa who was now making her way to the back other the room.

The men around the table where in the middle of their game when it was halted as soon as a few of them saw the girls walk up. Victor didn't have to look up to know they where there but Jimmy shoved his arm either way. A low, slow, growl vibrated through his chest when he smelled her. He was about to snarl when he looked up, expecting to see that wicked little bitch with wrinkled skin, red eyes, and wiry grey hair. But he was taken back when instead he saw a girl who could maybe pass for 18, with long silvery blonde hair that curled to her waist. His eyes now looked over every curve of her body and made their way up to her lips and then those green eyes that looked back at him only for a second.

Duke, Wraith and Bradley stood up ungracefully quick from the table, trying to remember their manners in front of a lady.

"Men, I'd like to introduce you to you're new team mate, Rhaella." Aleesa began. Most of the men smiled sweetly.

The dark skinned man wearing a hat was the first to reach his hand out. Rhaella took it gracefully making sure her claws were short enough not to touch him. He didn't seem to notice them, "John Wraith miss, but you can call me John." He smiled completely enamored by the presence of a woman joining their group. "I'm very pleased to meet you John, call me Rhaella" she smiled revealing her ever so small canines that could be kept unnoticible if they were short enough. She was greeted with another hand as Bradley moved closer. The short mousey blonde spoke up "Chris Bradley, welcome to the team." He said. She shook his hand and then her eyes moved towards the goliath blonde making his way over. He was a mounted of muscle and towered over her, she craned her neck to look up at him. The man couldve broken every bone in her body with one blow but instead his hand held hers gently "Fred Duke's ma'am" he said with a southern twang in his voice, and he bowed his head to the side. "Wonderful to meet you" she marveled at him. But was soon interrupted by an 'Ahem'

Rhaella turned to meet the handsome brunette with big chocolate eyes. He was no where near as muscular as Fred but he had a very lean and carved build from what she could tell through the sleeveless red shirt "and you might be?" She smiled.

"For you? Who ever you want..." he kissed her hand and she smiled awkwardly, not expecting such flattery. Zero who didn't acknowledge their arrival, rolled his eyes "This numbskull here is named Wade Wilson-" "The one and only" he chimed in. "But please, feel free to call him whatever you feel like at the moment, that's what we do." Zero finished.

Aleesa put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm gonna get us some beers ok?" Rhaella nodded, feeling comfortable enough to be left alone with the boys. They moved to make room for her to sit down and when she did, she noticed two other men she completely forgot to acknowledge. One of them took out the cigar from his mouth as he analyzed her. He was lean like wade but much older, and his hair flowed effortlessly back. Jimmy realized this had been the feral that had attacked him with such ferocity. The woman who's claws had dug into his lungs and sent him into a wall. For that, he would've told any man or woman to fuck off if they had tried to shake his hand after. But he realized that the little girl smiling innocently back at him, was not the same person. He sighed and took the cigar out of his mouth and gave her a pained smile. "Logan" he nodded towards her and slowly extended his arm across the table. her hand took his and his eyes wandered down to it. If he hadn't seen those claws, those claws that looked so damn much like Victor's, he wouldn't have believe this was the same feral. The soft gentle smell coming off of her told him she didn't pose a threat. "Rh-" she started but was cut off "We know who you are." Creed growled softly.

Rhaella looked towards the deep harsh voice. She saw him, the broad man, with dark cropped hair and muttonchops. His face was handsome, but the look in his eyes...maybe dark would've been a good word to describe them, but they where so much more than that. His shoulders were broad and equally muscular to his arms. She saw his fingers spreading out onto the table, and her heart stopped when she saw his claws. He knew she was looking at them and allowed them to extend threateningly. His thick yellowed claws were much larger than her own. After taking him in she realized this was a man born to end lives, and all at once she felt that the center of this man's attention was a very bad place to be. Rhaella felt his eyes scrutinizing over her too, but refused to cower. When their eyes met she could hear a low growl vibrating from his chest. The tension was so thick she wondered if everyone else could hear it too. Logan murmured something to his side that only Victor could hear.

A tall glass of cold beer clanked on the table in front of her, breaking her eye contact.

"Making friends?" Aleesa asked taking a seat next to her sipping her own beer.

"I wouldn't pay much attention to the overgrown fleebag Rhae, he's just a dick to everyone." Wade leaned over to her. "Give him a saucer of milk and Vicky here will be your best friend, that's why we're so close right buddy?"

"Fuck off"

"Alright then."

Rhaella took a sip of her beer letting the hoppy drink soothe any nerves that were on fire right now. She was thankful for Wade's input, distracting the burning stare Victor had been giving her. "You know we were all pretty disappointed when you first came here, we were all really looking forward to a zombie apocalypse. Buuuut looking at you now, you are b-e-a-u-ti-full." Aleesa rolled her eyes expecting Wade to be the first person to hit on her, but she couldn't blame him at all. Rhaella had no idea what a zombie apocalypse was , she would ask Aleesa later. "Thank you Wade you're too kind, Striker found me in a...sorry state to say the least. They brought me back, I'm not sure how... but whatever it was completely took over and I apologize for everything I did while I was recovering." She looked at Victor and Logan. Victor knew she was being earnest, but innocent or not the alpha male would put her in her place. Jimmy on the other hand narrowed his eyes thinking over her words and took another puff from his cigar. "We don't break so easily kid, if you can still kick ass like you did that night, I think you'll fit right in." He gave her the ever so slightest smirk. "Now tell me kid, you know how to play poker?" She smiled back "as a matter of fact I do."

"Woah you told me there wasn't anymore room." Wade objected.

"Nah Wade, we just didn't want you to play" Wraith laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you're all just scared I'm gonna clean you out!"

"How you gonna manage that? You can't even keep a straight poker face."

The men went back and forth, while Rhaella spread the cards within her hand. She couldn't help but feel Victor's eyes on her, she breathed deeply and looked boldly back at him. He was still looking at her as If he would snap her neck and very much enjoy doing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Rhaella strode out that night with a stumbling Aleesa, and two-hundred American dollars in her pocket. The only money she currently had to her name at the moment.

Aleesa teetered over to her friend as they walked back to their car. "Well done! I must say.." She began, her voice a little louder than usual. "You've managed not only to make a good impression on your new teammates-well most of them- but take their money too!"

Rhaella giggled with her and also at her drunk friend. As they stopped in front of the black audi. As Aleesa fished around in her purse looking for the key Rhaella looked back to the bar's entrance as the stacked form of Fred came out along with John. Wade followed after, and it was only then that she really took in just how handsome he was.

She realized that Wade would've fit her type of handsome when she was younger. He was lean but muscular, and well groomed. His face, she imagined, must have been the daydreams of many women in his time. And by the nonchalant tone of him, he probably knew it too. She didn't realize she was staring at him until his curious chocolate gaze fell on her and an eager smile instantly came to his face.

She instantly turned around hiding her face that was slowly heating up. She wasn't about to let him think she would be another victim to his charms. But when her head turned she was met with another pair of eyes, these ones darker.

"John? How did you..." She could've sworn he was standing at the door way to the bar and within seconds he was across the parking lot. He smirked at her and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted

"found them!" Aleesa sang holding the keys triumphantly.

" 'leesa c'mon now you can't drive."

Aleesa smirked and put her hands on her hips looking playfully at John.

"because I'm a woman?"

John laughed and shook his head walking closer " 'cuz you drunk"

He held his hand out for the keys but she held them further away. Aleesa had a much more playful side outside of work that Rhaella hadn't seen, or maybe this was just exclusive to John.

"I'll have you know, I only had three drinks-" she poked at his chest

"You had five"

"-fine five, but I'm perfectly capable of driving."

Wraith disappeared in thin air and re-appeared behind Aleesa snatching the keys from her hand.

"I hate when you do that!"

"You'll love me tomorrow now c'mon and get in." Wraith plopped into the driver seat.

Rhaella took a seat in the back, closing the door and then looking one last time out the window to the front of the door where Wade was no where to be seen. She wondered if she would get along with the rest of her team and have the sort of friendship Aleesa seemed to have gained with them presumably over years.

Wraith kicked on the engine and began to drive when the side door next to her flew open-

"Hello is this cab taken? Good!" Wade swung into the seat next to her.

"Decided to come back with us?" She said, amusement clear in her voice

"Well it was either this ride with you lovely ladies, and Aleesa-" Aleesa threw a middle finger up lazily towards Wade "-or the long sullen silent ride stuffed between Dukes and Vicky, yikes!" He buckled himself in to the seat.

"I also grab every opportunity to criticize John's driving." He added

"Listen, I can get anywhere I want without a car since I was twenty-two so excuse me if my driving's a little rusty"

"Excuse me sir, can you pay attention to the road?" Wade asked

John sighed and gripped the wheel a little tighter, he knew this was going to be the longest 10 minute car ride.

"Yes miss Daisy..." He murmered.

"Quiet" Aleesa hissed next him.

"Oh, Skylark" Wade only leaned in even closer to Aleesa "It's always exciting seeing nerds interact with the cool kids, tell me is this the first time Striker let you outside of the laboratory?"

"Piss off, I'm no nerd and I can go out for a glass or two."

"Or eight" cut in Wraith.

"Whats a nerd?" Rhaella asked softly from the corner of the car, interrupting the back and forth talk.

Wade turned towards her as if he forgot she could speak. His brown eyes where wide with full attention.

"Sorry, some of these terms I'm not familiar with."

"Ah, don't worry about it" he waved his hand "you hang out with us long enough you'll learn all the terms you'd want to know"

"-and lots you wished you didn't know" Wraith said still driving.

"anyway, Rhae, a nerd is someone who's smart, like irritatingly smart, too smart for their own good."

"And that's a bad thing?" Rhaella didn't understand fully why Aleesa would be too smart for her own good, she certainly wasn't irritating.

"Only if your smart enough to be smart around the right people."

Rhaella was sure he was just talking in circles to confuse her, or maybe he kept talking because he like to talk.

"Are you sure you didn't have enough to drink?" She asked.

"only enough to not be shy around a lovely thing such as yourself."

Rhaella couldn't help but let out a giggle at how quick witted he was while John rolled his eyes from the front seat.

"So tell me Rhae-Rhae-"

"oh, Rhaella please" she corrected him politely

"Rhae, how does girl like you end up here?"

The smile faded from her lips as she looked out the windows trying to figure that out herself.

"well..." She started, trying to think out loud. "you know what it's like to be different?"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't!" He replied.

"Right...well this...mutation... it gives me allows me to heal, and basically live a long time."

"so in that case why did you look like the crypt keeper your first day here?"

Rhaella paused, once again confused by what ever reference he was talking about staring at him as if the answer would appear somewhere on his forehead.

"What he means to say, doll, is why you looked like a hundred years old if you have a healing factor."

After a moment of silence Rhaella took a deep breath. She thought the whole camp knew about what happened that night in the basement.

"thought you knew what happened that night..." She said more to herself than to Wade.

"heard you went and picked a fight with some ferals." Wade replied.

Rhaella nodded and looked down trying to be nonchallant. "being starved for a century makes you very hungry" she started her voice tight "the animal comes out to feed...crossed paths with some soldiers and that's all I know."

It wasn't exactly a lie, she really didn't know everything that transpired but for the sake of being in a small car with new acquaintances she tried to be quick and spare any details. They could figure out the rest themselves.

Wade stared at her eyes wide in amazement but he didn't seem afraid at all.

"Well, remind me not to get stuck in an elevator with you!" He smirked.

Rhaella was relieved at his humor "I'll have more control if that ever happens,"

His eyes looked over her from his side of the car, "But maybe I wont."

She could see from the hungry look in his eyes that it wasn't entirely a joke, which only made her face feel hot. No! She wasn't about to start flirting with her team mates. She was the only woman on this team and she wasn't about to lose any respect by acting like some love-sick maid. She had to establish her dominance in this group if they where going to take her seriously.

She leaned in playing along with Wade's advances, he looked like an excited child in that moment, not realizing how that cheesy line worked. She moved her full lips to his ear as her hand subtly mad its way up his thigh. her sensitive ears could hear his heart beating faster. He placed a hand lightly on her hip and really hoped for once Wraith wasn't looking back.

"For your sake..." Her hand was now dangerously close to his family jewels "you will"

Wade inhaled sharp as her claws extended quickly nicking the flesh of his thigh.

Rhaella growled softly next to his ear and pulled back to her side of the car as if nothing hand happened, but Wade could've sworn the color in her eyes had been gold for the briefest second. He looked down at his leg, she drew a small speck of blood out.

Wade didn't know if he should be afraid or turned on. Well he was definitely turned on, the tightness in his pant where telling him that 'does that make me a masochist?' He thought looking from the small cut back to the breathtaking figure. ' _For that one, I'll be a scratching post all night long_ ' 'Jesus Wade, pull yourself together'

Wade snapped out of his thoughts as the car pulled through the gates and stopped back at base.

"Well, it's about time Wraith, now that I'm a hundred. I thought you said this would be a ten minute drive."

The four of them stepped out of the car and Wraith threw the keys back at Aleesa. Still Wade couldn't help but watch Rhaella walk back to the building arm in arm with Aleesa.

"Goodnight men," she smiled back at the two of them.

"See you in the morning! Training starts at seven!" Wade yelled.

What a morning he'd be looking forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

Thankfully Rhaella got to her room without any further pursuits from Wade and dagger glares from Victor. She chewed the side of her lip thinking about how she would only be seeing more of them tomorrow morning as if 4 hours of their presence wasn't exhausting enough.

She slipped off her borrowed clothes, neatly folded them and placed them on her dresser to give back to Aleesa in the morning. Walking back to her bed and saw the magazine resting on her sheets. Curled up under the covers and contently began flipping through it under the light of her lamp. "SEX THERAPISTS ANSWER 24 QUESTIONS CRUCIAL TO LOVE AFTER 30" 'nope, don't think it applies to centurions.' She flipped to the next page "HOT PANTS", read the title and displayed four beautiful women with very short shorts, 'My God the clothes have certainly gotten smaller over the years.' She flipped through a few more pages studying women's fashion, "WHY YOU ARE IRRESISTIBLY DRAWN TO THE SAME MAN." Rhaella rolled her eyes and skipped over the page looking at some beautiful evening gowns and reading about the designer until her eyes felt tired. She decided to read a little more and call it a night when she turned the page and was shouted at with another ridiculous article "HOW TO FIND OUT WHAT TURNS HIM ON'' she sighed 'alright that's enough' and flopped the magazine to the other side of her bed and flicked off the night.

As quick as sleep came, morning came quicker. Rhaella rubbed the sleep from her eyes and squinted at the red lights of her clock. '5:15' she rolled over and thought about going back to sleep, but remembered Wade telling her about training in the morning. She didn't want to give the men anymore reason to think her inferior by missing training. Her heart also sank at the thought of trying to keep up with these men who have been training for probably years and she was going to look a fool in front of them.

Reluctantly she put on her routine sweat pants, shirt, and sneakers. Braided her hair back and set out looking for where ever it was her teammates would be.

After a few minutes wandering she picked up a scent that was so utterly male it had to have belonged to her team mates. She picked up her pace to follow the scent but was met with the built form of Victor.

For a moment he looked just as surprised but that was soon replaced with disturbing darkness in his eyes and subtle smirk on his lips. At that moment Rhaella's feet felt like boulders, but the rest of her body instinctively straightened.

"Lost your way kitten?" His voice richly deep, but under laid a preditorial feeling that her other side could pick up on.

It made her teeth clench hard. "I'm looking for Wade. I was told we'd be training." She said her voice unwavering. She managed to maintain eye contact for as long as possible but broke as soon as Victor got closer. It was only when they he was a foot away from her side looking down at her she took in how much bigger he really was. Her head barely reached the start of his chest.

Victor looked over her instinctively sizing her up while Rhaella looked straight ahead, unmoved by his scrutinizing which would've caused most girls to shake. 'How the fuck did this little runt get me on my back?' Victor didn't know.

Rhaella was getting tired of letting him size her up and snapped her head up waiting for his answer. Victor almost snorted at her impatience, he motioned his head forward, "You're almost there." was his remark. Rhaella got a feeling there where two meanings to that. She turned and proceeded down the hall away from the feral, making sure to hold her head high for him to see that he would have to do much more to unnerve her. 'We'll that was your second encounter with the man and managed not to get your neck broken' she thought to herself. Maybe he had put that squabble behind him? Most likely not. We'll see how things go with the rest of the boys.

She ended up hearing the clank of irons which lead her to the area where they were training.

The blonde colossal, Dukes, was flipping tires from one end of the gym to the other. He didn't seem to notice her enter with those white things sticking out of his ears. She stepped in his line of vision and he quickly straightened up yanking the plugs from his ears which were playing some intense music.

"Sorry miss, didn't see you come in." He said.

"Oh that's alright, I was told everyone would be training this morning," she started then looked around to see nothing but equipment and no one there. "where is everyone?"

Dukes shrugged his big shoulders "dunno, maybe sleeping...I'm usually the only one here this early."

Rhaella sighed to herself, how she could've gone with a few more minutes of sleep.

"well, since I'm up I might as well get an early start too." She said.

Dukes gave her a blank stare but smiled non theless, "You wouldn't mind, um, showing me how to use all these things?" The contraptions where very intimidating to her, and she wanted to know what she was doing so she wouldn't look a fool in front of the rest of the men.

"well of course I would!" Dukes was aflutter with excitement.

After a half hour Dukes had almost completely forgotten his own training to help Rhaella get into a routine.

"Don't go easy on me Dukes, I'm stronger than I look" she smiled.

Dukes smiled but his eyes seemed to be trying to look everywhere but at hers. Maybe he was being bashful, or maybe he felt intimidated? She laughed at the later, a man as large as him couldn't be afraid of her. But then again she really didn't know what she was capable of, maybe he could see something she couldn't.

"You're gonna want to warm up first," he motioned her to the treadmill, and she gracefully got on. He went to the front and got it started for her until she was at a jogging pace.

She smiled a thankyou and he nodded and returned to his weights.

"Good morning sunshine!" Called out from the door. Rhaella looked over her shoulder to see Wade and Zero.

"Nice to see you got started without me" Wade said, as he walked to the treadmill next to her and got it started.

Rhaella had been at it for 20 minutes and still had not worked up much of a sweat, "So what did you have in mind for training?" She asked Wade.

"Oh, a little this and that, what kind of fighting experience you got?"

Rhaella's face went blank, she wasn't really a fighter. Maybe in her past she had used a sword for training but she didn't think 18th century dueling would help in any situation. But it was better than nothing "I've trained in swordsmanship..." She offered.

Wade's face lit up, much to her surprise. "Ya don't say! I knew I liked you for a reason!"

'Yes, because you're a lust filled little creature' she laughed to herself.

"Hard to find people who can appreciate the art of swordplay these days." He said and pressed the buttons on the machine and hopped off.

"That's enough warming up! Let's get to it!" He clapped his hands together.

Rhaella looked at him curiously and followed him off her machine and towards a large matt were multiple weapons hung from the walls.

She stood at the opposite end of the mat facing Wade in his khaki pants and sleeveless red shirt.

"What exactly are we doing?" She asked.

Wade was in the middle of stretching his arms out, "we're going to fight silly." He replied.

Rhaella took a deep breath and focused on extending her claws, preparing for anything this man might throw.

Wade waved a finger at her and clicked his tongue "eh, eh, eh- if you're using those than I'd have to use these" he picked up two oriental swords she'd never seen before.

"so," he continued and put the swords down "we'll be using these!" He threw a wooden stick to her as fast as possible. Surprising both of them she caught it with abnormally fast reflexes. She looked up at Wade who's open mouth lead indicated he was impressed, and smirked.

Wade closed his mouth and picked up his own stick. They began slowly with their movements, but a half hour into it, it became a game. Wade would try to throw in a new move to catch her off, and she would try to block it. He was trying to exhaust her with his blows and all she could do was block them without enough time to throw one back. With every strike the feeling of holding onto the stick felt more and more foreign, as if nature was telling her to use her claws instead.

"I can go all night babe," he winked at her. Maybe he was right, at this point he should be tired out from offence but her defense was starting to wear down and she was so tempted to throw in the stick and use her claws. She didn't do much hand to hand combat but something inside felt it would be much more comfortable for her.

"Try to throw one hit in at least!" He joked, but Rhaella was starting to get agitated as he strike harder. He brought the stick down on her head but she blocked it with her own. Both hands on the stick stretched infront of her, she was in a struggle with him as he tried to push his down against hers. His face was inches from hers, and his warm brown eyes batted, "Is it because you don't want to hurt this beautiful face? Rhae, I'm flattered!" She felt the pressure against her stick vanish and-

*whack*

A sting burned its way across her bottom. A growl came out of nowhere and before she knew it she swung around and had Wade on his back. She held the length of the stick onto his chest to keep him down. Wade breathed excitedly "I could get used to this," he gasped unafraid of the female feral on top of him. Rhaella's burst of anger simmered, she rolled her eyes and got off of him. "Unreal," she murmured.

"Hope I wasn't to rough on you", Wade said getting on his feet, his voice dripping in sexual innuendo. Rhaella wondered if that was all he could talk about.

"You canned me," she growled her hand instinctively going to her backside to sooth the pain that had already healed.

"C'mon" he beckoned "No hard feelings, don't you ferals heal all the same?"

"What was your mutation again?" She snapped "Do you even have one, or do you just talk people to death?"

She heard a laugh come from behind her where Dukes, Zero, Wraith, and Logan had been.

Apparently Logan and Wraith had come in just in time for the show.

Wade smiled nonchalant at Rhaella's retort and made his way towards his swords.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." He hollered over his shoulder and picked up his swords. Rhaella was uneasy about what he was about to do with them. She looked over to Logan and Wraith who didn't seemed to worried, as if they had seen it a thousand times.

"Hey jackie-chan, shoot me." He looked over to Zero. It all happened so fast, Zero pulled out his gun. She yelped as Zero shot the first round towards Wade. The swords almost moved too fast to see. Shot after shot Wade easily swept the bullets into other directions.

When Wade was done he put his sword down and looked over to Rhaella still standing in disbelief. "Bad-ass mercenary is my mutation, eloquent stud muffin is my hobby" he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and walked away from the mat to her room to shower. Logan's arm came out to stop her. She looked up to him inquisitively, "If ya want to learn how to fight without being groped by that knucklehead " he nudged his head over to Wade "Ya come to me." Rhaella smiled at Logan's offer, she put her clawed hand gently on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He nodded and she made her way back to her shower.

It took all she could not to drag her tired feet down the corridor to her room. Although she had a healing factor, the exercise had made her hungry, and with hunger came exhaustion. She wrapped her hand around the handle when she heard the door open further down the hall. For a brief second she prayed it was anyone but Victor, she didn't think she could muster the energy to maintain eye contact with the dangerous mountain of a man.

Thankfully she saw Aleesa shuffle out sleepily. The usually clean cut doctor was covered in baggy clothes, black sleek hair pushed into a ponytail.

"Morning Rhaella" she yawned and stretched her arms out above her. Rhaella could hear her bones clicking into place.

"Good Morning," Rhaella sighed rubbing the door knob, eager to get to her shower.

"You're up early," Aleesa studied Rhaella's sweaty clothes through her heavy lids.

"I was training, why weren't you there?"

Aleesa shrugged her shoulders, "Don't really need it seeing I'm not the one in the field like you guys, nope, target shootings good enough for me."

Rhaella bit her lip and nodded, pushing open the door and going ahead in, "I'll see you in the hall for breakfast?"

She paused half-way in the door. "Sure, just need to shower" she murmured. Rhaella didn't look back at Aleesa, but went straight in. Reaching into the shower and turning it up extra hot, Rhaella wanted to clean off all the sweat and frustration from today. To be honest, as strong as her and her pride were, she was chagrin about being toyed with Wade in front of the other men. Sure, men were men and liked to show off their strength, and bait each other all in good fun. Even though that was what Wade had done it was not because they saw her as 'one of the boys'. It was because she was a woman, feral or not, they wouldn't see past it.

Rhaella let the hot water roll down her and pinken her skin, she breathed in the steam deep. She had to assert herself, but that could take a while and she didn't know where to start. She wasn't about to flat out talk about it, no that would require emotions which would only make her look weak. Her feral side wanted to make them bleed, but that side wasn't considering the fact that they where her teammates. The hot water was beginning to cool and she decided to turn off the shower and dry herself off.

'You overpower them until they submit' the beast purred 'make them submit.'

More, and more, she was beginning to loosen the reigns on her other side. Maybe that's what Victor and Logan had done, their secret to success was to satisfy their feral needs. Damn it cosmo, why don't you write an article about 'how to make men fear and respect you?'

Rhaella braided her silvery hair and let it fall over her shoulder. While pulling over a shirt her stomach growled, working out had made her hungry. When she walked out Aleesa's sent was still faint enough to follow. At least her powers were good for something. She followed the sent and arrived at the dining hall within minutes. The hall was buzzing with soldiers but fell silent as soon as she walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

"You what?" Victor snapped at the runt beside him, with less ferocity than Logan expected.

"She gotta train somehow Victor." Logan argued, not caring if his brother liked it or not. He was gonna train her from now on, better than watching Wade practically molest the kid with every chance he got. "She's on our team, and since there's nothin' we can do about it, might as well make sure she can fight."

Victor's hopelessly broad shoulders eased slightly. He gave his brother a lopsided smirk showing the sharp ends of his canines, "And you think you're the one to teach her?".

Logan shoots a look so cold, it would've made anyone else quiver. "I think I've gotten into enough fights to know a thing or two." He grimaced.

"Only 'cause I taught you everything you know," Victor reminded. Once again they were like kids, Victor the responsible one in charge of his baby brother. "Only 'cause I'm always getting into fights you start." He murmured under his breath and forked a bite of sausage in his mouth.

Victor took another sip of his coffee, not even trying to hide his grin. He had to admit it was the truth, as appalling as it might seem, watching his brother get his ass handed to him on his behalf was a guilty pleasure. Jimmy, of course, didn't see the fun in it.

The mess hall clamored with the buzz of a few dozen soldier, scientist, and some other workers. Logan and Victor roosted in the corner where they could observe every angle in the room. Victor smelled her before she walked into the hall, and suddenly the buzz of soldiers quieted as they watched the mutant with contempt. Almost a dozen good soldiers, friends, had died at her hands and here she was walking around still drawing breath while their mates were in the ground. Rhaella knew what they where thinking too. The smell of anger and fear rolled off of them as she passed by each table men turned their heads to get a good look. She ignored them and continued forward hoping to find a place to sit. Hell, she'd gladly take a seat next to Wilson than endure the stares from the other shoulders. She stopped for a second to scan the room looking for an empty table but there where none. Her stomach jumped when she saw the brothers seated in the corner. Sitting next to Logan would be better than nothing, even if she didn't appreciate Victor's presence, Logan had been pleasant company.

"Do you mind if a sit with you?" She asked, Logan nodded. Trying not to sigh in relief she gracefully took a seat, not knowing what to do if he had said no. Victor didn't seem to object either, but a contempt look remained on his face as if she was interrupting something important.

"Looks like your popular." Logan pointed out to the men behind her. She glanced back to see everyone had turned back to their conversations now that she was sitting with the intimidating ferals no one would say a peep. "I know they hate me for what I did." She said looking back at Logan. The corner of Victor's lip twitched in the briefest of smirks as he remembered himself being in a similar situation that brought the to Striker in the first place. "Their afraid of you" He muttered deeply. She looked up in surprise not expecting him to say anything and her emerald eyes met with his dark ones for a brief moment before he looked back to his plate and took another bite of steak.

She rubbed her palms on her thighs unconsciously, not feeling any less awkward. "Don't worry about what they think" Logan shook his head. "You don't gotta work with them, you work with us." Well that was a relief that she wouldn't be working with the rest of the soldiers and Logan was right it didn't matter what they thought about her. She still couldn't help feeling she deserved their hate for what happened even if it was out of her control. But it wasn't like she'd be making apologies to every single person anytime soon.

Her stomach ached in hunger as she looked down at Logan and Victor's plates. She excused herself to go over to the area where some older women were slapping food onto trays of the men standing in line. She picked up a tin tray and waited in line, earning heated glares from others in front of her. Ignoring them, she looked to see what they were serving.

"eggs?" The older woman in a hair net grunted at her. Although the grey buzz cut and hairs sticking out of her chin made that up for debate. "Yes please." She murmured and the lunch lady slapped a spoon full on her tray and sending her down the assembly line. Eggs and toast would be enough, she decided since her appetite wasn't very large this morning. She stopped in front of a younger man buttering toast and waited for him to look up. A few seconds that felt like hours went by and he wasn't paying her any attention and a few people were waiting behind her. She cleared her throat to get his attention. The young man looked up at her as if she was interrupting something important. His arms where slim but had only a hint of muscles and his hair was cropped close on the sides like the other soldiers. "Could I have some toast?" She asked softly. His eyes widened for just a split second as if not expecting her voice to be so light. The scowl returned to his face "What? Bitch ran out of blood to suck?" Her jaw dropped not expecting to be hit with such a nasty comment, at least not to her face."Excuse me?" Was the only words she could form in her mind at the moment. "You heard me, fuck out of here I ain't serving no fucking freak." He snarled. Rhaella didn't know what to say, instead she looked around to see if anyone else was seeing this happen right now. What had been a few people waiting behind her had turned into a long line of smug faces happy to hear her being told off. "Look I just wanted some toast" she said with more attitude due to the fact that she had a crowd of pissed soldiers waiting for breakfast. The young man picked up a piece of toast, spat on it and tossed it on her tray. "There's your fucking toast."

It was at that moment everything slowed down. Rhaella could feel the anger building in her stomach and she came to a decision to remain calm, give the guy an equally rude retort and walk away. Or she could release all the pent up frustration today, all of the condescension from Wade, the others on her team, and now this weasel in front of her. Within a split second she found herself grabbing the cold tin tray and swinging it with all the force she could muster. The tray met with the kids face sending the plate and its contents flying. The metal warped from colliding with his skull and His head was sent sideways with a trail of blood following out of his mouth.

From across the room Victor grinned from his seat at the scene of the little kitten cracking a metal tray across the kid's face. Him and Jimmy could hear the whole scuffle from where they sat. Victor was thinking about going over there and set the little shit straight but was surprised to see she had it all handled. He reclined back in his seat and chuckled as the boy fell unconsciously to the floor and Rhaella looked back to the men now standing back in fear and amusement. She snatched a tray full of food from one of the men behind her who flinched in response and made her way back to Logan and Victor. "You're right Jimmy, she'll do just fine."

Rhaella didn't like Zero. It wasn't his lack of scent, which she didn't trust, but his enjoyment at her humiliation.

After the little show during breakfast Aleesa came to take her to shooting practice. Rather than heading the usual route to the indoor range Aleesa was heading towards the exit. "Where are we going? I thought the shooting range was that way."

Aleesa was showered and groomed back to her proper state. "We're shooting outdoors today, with moving targets." She said with feigned excitement. "Did I miss something in the mess hall? I don't have those feral senses but damn, you could cut the tension in that room with a knife."

There was no point denying anything happened since the whole base would be talking about the new girl bludgeoning her latest victim with a tray. "Some little shit decided to spit in my food as payback for what happened to their friends." The memory made Rhaella angrier than she realized. Maybe shooting a few rounds could help let out some aggression.

Aleesa stared at her wide eyed not expecting that to be the answer, but also not expecting to here the word 'shit' come out of the little lady's mouth. She soon felt anger boiling in herself thinking about some twat spitting in her food. "What a little fucker." She shouted "What did you do next?". She asked opening the door to the outside of base. Rhaella walked out and Aleesa followed. "I smacked him with my tray." She looked over to see what Aleesa's reaction would be. Aleesa shocked faced disappeared into one of laughter. And here Rhaella thought she might dissaprove of hurting anymore men on base.

"Play time's over girls now move your asses" Zero barked from five yards away, waiting impatiently. "Speaking of which, Rhaella how's yours doing?" He smirked way to pleased at his own jokes. "Nothing I can't heal from" she retorted. At least that was one thing she had that Zero envied.

Rhaella looked around the gold grassy field but saw no targets in sight. For a moment some forgotten memory was clawing in the back of her mind to come to surface. She blinked at the spark of déjà vu.

"What exactly are we shooting at?" She tried to maintain her indifference.

"Well since you seem to shoot paper targets ten feet ahead of you reasonably well, we're moving on to mobile targets." Zero waited for a dumbfounded look to come across her face, but non came. Rhaella nodded, and raised her eyebrows expecting Zero to continue to talk.

"Skylark will be launching the disks," he pulled the gun from his hip practically throwing it into her hands. "You will shoot, and not miss a single one."

Her face scrunched "what if-"

"We don't have all day for questions."

Rhaella sighed to herself weighing the gun in her hand. She turned to Aleesa who had already cocked a disk into the sling. "Ready?" She said excitedly. Sometimes Aleesa's positive presence was enough to make Rhaella forget the irritable atmosphere of the base and all the people in it. "Ready."

With a click the disk whistled through the air, Rhaella aimed and fired, but the disk did not break.

"Miss. Again." Said Zero

Click. Bang.

"Miss"

Rhaella sighed, reworking her stance.

Click. This time she waited a moment longer.

Bang.

"I told you not to miss, good job so far" Zero commented from behind her. She didn't have to see him to know he was smirking.

Five more disks flew and where fully intact before landing on the ground. Rhaella walked over to Zero for another clip. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching me to hit the target?" He narrowed his eyes down at her.

"Your reflexes with a gun are weak" was his reply.

"Thanks that's very helpful." She rolled her eyes and walked back to her spot.

"Pull the trigger before your target comes in front of you."

Rhaella looked at the sky, trying to squint out the sun that was now at noon height. She motioned for Aleesa to shoot another disk.

Click. Bang.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Zero yelled from behind her. His voice held no anger just pure amusement at her misses.

Click. Bang.

"Hopeless" Zero whispered under his breath. But Rhaella could hear it, she could hear everything.

This time she pulled the trigger right after hearing the click of the launcher. The pleasant sound of shattering clay came soon after. Rhaella's shoulders slacked in relief for a moment.

"Nice" Aleesa shouted from the side.

"Don't get to excited, we have a long way to go." Zero sneered.

Who would have thought shooting could be so laborious. Maybe not for most people but hour after hour of shooting projectiles left Rhaella sweaty and hungry. Zero wouldn't let her leave without shooting twenty five in a row.

Aleesa agreed to have dinner in her office. The thought of another stiff meal in a room full of those impudent people made both their stomachs turn. "I think spaghetti's on the menu tonight, but I'm going to see if I can find us some desert. I think we deserve it." She smiled and opened the door to her office. Rhaella gracefully took her seat in the swivel chair in front of the desk.

"I'll be right back" Aleesa called as she was already making her way down the hall. Rhaella slouched back into the chair, disregarding etiquette now that she was alone. With nothing else to do but wait she examined her nails.

Her bright shiny claws where beginning to dull, and dirt had begun to cake under a few. She searched the cup on top of Aleesa's desk for something to use. Scissors would work well enough she decided. Once she pulled them out the rest of the pencils and pens poured over her desk.

She hastily raked the supplies back into the cup when her claws caught a folder. Rhaella didn't give it a second thought until she glanced again at the red ink stamped on the folder "Weapon X". Quite the apocalyptic title, almost to enticing not to open. She flicked the folder open with one claw. Looking around to make sure no one was in the room she scanned over the words hastily. There was a lot of scientific jargon that she couldn't decipher but the words ademantium kept appearing along with notes of trials with previous weapons that somehow where failing to work with this material. Rhaella could hear footsteps coming down the hall and flipped the packet closed and put it back on the pile.

She could tell by the sound it was Striker coming down the hall. Her stomach turned at the thought of him knowing about her violent outburst this morning, he was probably coming to lay hell on her.

"Rhaella" he chimed, his eyes analyzed the room before laying eyes on her like a falcon waiting for an opportune wind. Rhaella stood out of muscle memory when being in the presence of a commander. "Sir" she nodded.

"How have things been so far with you integrating into your new team?" She cringed inwardly but did not let him see it on her face. He knew well that this whole "intergration" was turning into a shit show. The whole base was on edge because of her, she wasn't going to play this game.

"Horribly." She said crossing her arms and taped her claws rhythmically on her arm.

Her blunt answer amused him, he smiled unbothered. "I was afraid of that, I thought it would be a good idea to train you in shooting but I'm afraid I don't have much time for that, from what I've heard your better with your hands than a gun."

Rhaella held her breath, expecting him to say more about the matter, she thought he would be angry at her for hurting more of his soldiers, after all it _was_ punishable if todays military still held the same laws.

"I think it's a good idea that Logan teach you to control your powers." Rhaella didn't argue she nodded in agreement, Logan was a feral too. She was both excited and nervous to train with him. Naturally male ferals had the upper hand in physical power over females. But Logan was the most controlled man let alone feral she had ever met. The fact that he could keep his urges in check gave her a spark of hope that she wasn't completely doomed to be a beastly unstable creature.

"I agree, I hope agent Zero won't take this as a slight against his teaching abilities. He's done a good job." She lied.

"I doubt he will, he has so much on his plate already that it will probably come as a relief to him."

A relief for both of us, she thought. She relaxed back into her seat, was that it was that all he wanted to talk about?

"We will be heading on a mission next friday, I assume a week will be enough time to prepare?"

Rhaella's eyes widened. One week? Is he serious?

Striker didn't wait for an answer, but turned on his heals and marched out of the office leaving Rhaella to sit there thinking about how she could possibly become prepared for combat in one week. 'I hope Logan isn't worried about this' she thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I'm just writing to say that I'm putting a hold on new chapters for a while. I've been in a hurry trying to putout chapters as soon as possible that I don't really proofread or know where its going I kind of just write whatever comes to mind when I get inspired. That's why it would mean so much if I could find a beta to help with what I want to create with this story so if anyone is interested or if you know anyone that has betad Victor creed fanfics before let me know. I'm also going back and updating chapters that have a few errors, just because If any readers are like me, I hate seeing mistakes. Thank you everyone that has been so supportive of my story it means so much when I see the reviews and just makes me want to write more. This is not the end of my story I will make corrections in previous chapters and begin adding more soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Exploring the woods behind the base probably wasn't a good idea, especially alone. But solitude and fresh air would be better than a four wall room filled with soldiers. 'God, what have I done? Signed my self over to the devil himself.' Pine needles and leaves littered the uneven ground. She found herself prowling up a mossy pine tree. All her manners were forgotten in the woods and she was able to exercise her feral urges that had been dormant for so long.

Her feral senses had created and entire new world. It had taken a while to make the world smaller when her mutations developed. The steps of a spider walking up a wall would blare like a marching band across the room. The dinner eaten a day before would linger on a persons breath and make her sick.

Now she had to get everything tuned all over again.

She focused on reaching the very top until she was above the evergreen canopy of the woods overlooking the foreign land of America. 'This is a big world,' she straddled a firm branch 'I could run for it, who would stop me?'. Her heart sank as she already knew the answer, there would be no doubt one of the feral brothers would find her. Striker would most likely send Victor, admittedly she feared him most.

Just being in the same room as the man made her heart pound in anticipation for him to snap. Only after a handful of encounters it became clear that he was by no means some irate brute, no in fact he was quiet calculating. The charred smell of wrath rolled off of him but the average person wouldn't know better by his stone expression.

He was studying everything Rhaella did that morning before training and again at breakfast, it made her wonder what he had found out from their brief encounters.

She would never want to be at the other end of his hunt. A shiver went through her, maybe at the thought of it or maybe because of the dropping temperature.

Her arms wrapped tight around herself and she closed her eyes to concentrate on the sounds but she couldn't clear her thoughts. She began to play back her happier memories.

The first night she danced with Tristane, when she didn't know that they would be spending their lives together. If only she had some power to see into the future, they could've been together longer. But there was no going back, and Tristane would not want her to dwell in the past. At least that's what she told herself. She opened her eyes and it was already getting dark.

Some of the stars became visible, but for some reason it seemed like there wasn't as many in the night sky these days. 'Are you looking down on me my love? Are you with my father and yours now?'

She heard a twig snap on the ground below and immediately crouched down to hide. Peering through the branches underneath she saw a man. She had smelled Logan enough times to recognize him in the dark. And he seemed to have done the same, stopping directly under her tree.

"Getting' dark kid," he sighed looking around slowly, "looks like you n' me got some training to do in the morning."

Rhaella let herself fall from the branch and managed to land on her feet in front of Logan. He was not impressed.

"How did you know I was out here?" She wiped the dirt from her jeans looking up at him. Logan was wearing his usual dark jeans and a semi clean wife beater.

"Lucky guess."

He turned on his heels and began walking away knowing Rhaella would follow.

"So, what made you wanna come out here kid? Plotting your next big escape?"

Rhaella felt her face immediately go hot, she must have looked as panicked as she thought because Logan gave a knowing smile. Well, it was more of a smirk but it still just affirmed that they were one step ahead of her, or, at least Logan was.

"No, I already know you'd come after me," she threw the idea of running away now that it proved completely aimless. Not wanting to talk about it any further she changed the subject. "You aren't... mad? About having to train me?" She looked over at him as they left the woods onto the trimmed lawn.

"Why? I told you I would after seein' ya try to scrap Wade."

It should have been reassuring. He had volunteered to help her maybe out of pity, but now Striker was forcing her to be his responsibility. Hopefully he wouldn't resent it the way Zero seemed to.

"So does this mean I won't be doing anymore training with Agent Zero?" She stopped. Logan stopped a few paces ahead of her and turned to look at her. "You should be training with the weapons ya' already have, a gun ain't much use to our kind".

There was a reassuring twinkle in Logan's eye and the edge of his mouth turned up. _Our kind_ it offered a kinship saying she belonged. It was the most comfort she had gotten in this place.

His eyes then shifted down to her dirt covered jeans, "put some of those exercise clothes Skylark gave ya'. Meet me back in the gym." Logans voice was firm again. Rhaella nodded her head and he went his separate way.

She went through her drawers as soon as she got to her room. She pulled out a tighter pair of work out clothes and one of the many uniform shirts that came in Skylark's package. Like Skylark's jeans, the pants felt alien to Rhaella. Only up until now she had only worn thick skirts or dresses, but she liked the free feeling of wearing them.

Rhaella threw the clothes on, trying not to waste time. She didn't think Logan was the person you would want to keep waiting, especially if she wanted to make a good impression on her new teacher. Thank God it wasn't Wade or Zero.

She tied her hair in a ponytail, since a braid would take too long.

She made her way down the hall, with a small spark of excitement that she would actually learn something from Logan about her powers. Even if it was just exercising them. But after a lifetime of feeling like an abomination, and outcast, It was like seeing the sun on the horizon, a weight taken off her shoulders because she was not bearing the burden of this by herself.

Logan would give her answers to all the questions she had been keeping to herself for over a hundred years.

She forgot how to get to the training room.

Suddenly the memory came back of Victor catching her all alone in this same spot. She gulped almost expecting him to show up again in front of her. She continued walking in the right direction thanks to the memory. Luckily Victor wasn't lurking in the corners.

The strange music and grunts became louder as she approached the gym doors. Dukes had been swinging away at a heavy leather sac. God did the guy ever take a break? He didn't seem to notice her walk in, the blaring music drowned out her footsteps.

She could still hear footsteps approaching behind her. She turned smiling expectantly to see Logan.

"How's it goin' Rhae?" Her smile dropped.

"Wade-" she greeted him

"Ready for another lesson?" He sauntered towards her slightly out of breath. His red shirt was drenched in sweat as were the brown locks the stuck to his forehead.

"It appears you started without me" she turned her head to the side a crossed her arms to make more distance between them.

A hopeful glint crossed his eyes. "But Logan is training me now."

It seemed to crush his spirit slightly, but he was a grown man and she certainly felt no sympathy after he whacked her behind in front of half the team. Her claws dug into her arms at the thought of it.

"Oh" he raised his brows and nodded slowly "I see, well I hope you remember all that I've taught you?"

"I won't" she turned to walk away and, without meaning to, the silver tail whipped across his smiled when she saw Logan open the door. She was eager and also nervous to start with him and had no idea what his version of training would entail.

He cleared his voice "let's go over here" he half heartedly waved her to a more private corner of the gym. She followed him onto a grey padded floor that felt good under her feet.

"Alright," he turned to her "we're gonna start with some basic moves" he lifted his arms up and showed her a slow motion strike, and then several more changing arms. He waited expectantly until she realized he wanted her to copy him. Rhaella lifted her small fists in front of her face like he did. Together they went through the motions picking up speed each time.

"Not bad," he muttered. Rhaella tried not to smile, she didn't want to look too pleased with herself, there was still along way to go. Logan opened his palms out in front of him, "now use that to hit me."

Her mouth fell open but she shut it immediately "Shouldn't we have something on our hands?" She instantly wished she had taken the comment back after realizing how stupid she just sounded. He _healed_ the man had survived her feral side taking over, her fists would be let out a short laugh "you'll have to get used to it, in a real fight you ain't gonna have gloves"

That wasn't what she was worried about, Rhaella could take the pain. She shook it off the thoughts and raised her fists striking Logan's big hands. He smiled after the first round, not sure if it was a good or bad thing so she went again even harder.

When she moved again something was off, he was looking at something. She went to go again and he had moved out of her way and surprised her by swinging with his arm. What surprised her more was how fast her reflex was to block it.

"Good." He nodded his head, "you have to focus now on my body, and what move I'm going to make next."

Without warning, Logan's left and right arm swung at her and she managed to duck. "I think we're going too fast!" She yelped.

"It's in you to have fast reflexes and you're gonna have to use them" he argued swinging again. She lifted her arm in front of her face to block it but the impact of his fist had caused her to step back. A ticking feeling lit in under her ribs and she found herself swinging back, but Logan was just as fast if not faster. Rhaella swung her fists with purpose again and again and missed. Logan returned the hit but this time she didn't see it coming and fell backwards on the mat.

"When you get angry you let your guard down" he scolded her.

"I wasn't angry!" She jumped back up. Rhaella was just doing exactly as she was told. "I smelled you kid..."

She stared at him for a moment thinking about what he meant, then her eyes widen and mouthed 'oh'.

 _He can smell emotions too_.

Without thinking she took a deep breath and smelled his scent, there was nothing but the musk of male coming off of him.

"You can smell it can't ya? Peoples emotions..." She closed her eyes and nodded.

The corner of Logan's lip twitched up. It was so exciting meeting someone with the same abilities, a female, and someone not Victor. He couldn't smell the charred smell of her anger anymore just the mild floral scent, the scent that had been making Victor so tense. It was nice but not enough to affect him the way it had Victor. He mused asking Rhaella what he smelled like but it was probably cigars and whiskey.

Rhaella put her hands up and mimicked the fighting stance, Logan did the same.

This time she didn't hesitate to lunge. Logan deflected her, and the two began to dance in swings, ducks and hits. At one point Rhaella managed to hit his side. Logan wondered if she was actually using all her strength, otherwise this was not the same feral he had fought in the dark. He glanced down and saw her footing was all wrong, the next lunge he moved her foot with his causing her to stumble. She wobbled to catch her balance but nicked Logan in the process. The whole time she had managed not to let her claws get in the way, she knew eventually Logan would expect them to fight claw to claw.

 _Does he even have claws?_

"Alright let's get the footing right," he stopped. The next half hour they went through the movements slowly, paying attention to where Rhaella's feet were. Neither of them were tired but it was Logan who decided to end the lesson for the night.

"You like beer kid?" Rhaella wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth she turned her head slightly.

"Beer?" Why did that word sound so familiar.

"Ya old enough to drink aren't ya? Ya were with Skylark." That's where she heard it, Skylark had bought her that drink the night they went to meet the team. Beer. That's what Americans called it, she almost slapped her forehead.

"Yes! Beer, I like it." She answered too late. Logan must've thought she was some kind of idiot. He looked at her with a curious expression, "Alright...well go shower and meet us at the bar, the usual table."

Rhaella's face brightened with a smile, she tucked some stray hairs behind her ears "Alright I'll be there."

She wasted not time going back to her room and turning on the shower. For the first time she felt hopeful. Logan invited her to go out with the guys, and definitely not out of pity but because she felt like they might be forming the beginnings of a friendship. She peeled of the sweaty clothes and felt if the water had warmed up before stepping in. Skylark was a friend, she supposed, but Skylark wasn't going with her on missions or relying on her in potential battle zones. Rhaella scoffed at the idea of being in a fight, and wondered if these missions were as dangerous as Striker was making them out to be. 'Would he have men like Zero and Victor if they weren't?' That was a good point. She wasn't entirely worried about who they would be fighting especially if they were the ordinary men like the boy whose head bent her metal food tray. When you had the ability to survive like she did, very few people scarred her. She found herself more concerned with living among the world she was generations out of touch with. The people, customs, culture and life was what occupied her thoughts, not dying. At least, not for now.

She turned the water off and rang the droplets from her hair. Steam filled the room and covered the mirror above the sink. She ran her hand across the glass to see the sharp green eyes looking back. Reaching for a comb she wondered what to do with the lengthy locks. In her younger years she would've had an assortment of handmaids weaving the strands into some beautiful fashion or at least one other person to handle it. It had looked so beautiful in all the styled up-dos. Now she settled for a plain braid that hung over her shoulder.

She went through her drawer half expecting to find something besides the usual green, black, and grey uniforms. I should be thankful to have clothes, but these were nothing like the ones in the magazines Skylark gave her. Of course this was the military, no one was concerned with what they wore as long as it was clean and matched the man next to them. She pulled on the pants and grey shirt anyway.

When she walked outside Logan had been waiting in the black vehicle. Rhaella made her way to the car catching his eye, she fumbled with the handle before opening the door and getting inside. Cars had been foreign to her until a few weeks ago. She didn't understand how they worked and would've half believed them to be magic. Logan only gave her a glance and 'humfed' a type greeting. She watched him move the stick that was in between their seats and the vehicle began to move. The ride was short and quiet aside from Logan pressing buttons to change the music that emerged from the car.

The two of them entered the building and she was greeted with the familiar smell of smoke and alcohol. The music blaring from the corner of the room had been much louder than the one in his car. She glanced around the room taking in the sight of all the men sitting at the tables and playing billards. Most of the men had hard angry faces. They had matching leather vests, srcaggly beards and art that covered every inch of visable skin.

Logan put his hand out signaling her to walk in front of him. She kept walking through the rowdy crowd of men until she saw the familiar mousey face of Chris Bradley. She smiled and gave a have a small wave, he nodded in acknowledgment. Her eyes moved over and the her smile disappeared when she saw the Merc with the usual red shirt sitting beside him, never the less she tried not to look too disappointed. The whole team wasn't there this night, and maybe that was a good thing. Atleast I'll get to know them a little better.

Rhaella sat on Chris' other side and Logan next to her.

"Glad you could make it out" those must have been the most words Chris had ever said to her. "Me too" she smiled.

She looked over to Logan who had started lighting the Cigar that was in his mouth.

"So Rhae," Rhaella turned her head back to look at Wade. "You excited about our mission this week?"

Her mouth opened to reply but nothing came out. Did he just say our? She was about to ask him if he was going but a woman walked over between them. The lady was a looked to be in her late 20's with short red hair, her body was voluptuous. Dark jeans covered her jeans and her breast threatened to spill out of her tube top. Her eyes were lined thickly in black, and the smell of vanilla was rolling of her. At that moment Rhaellla found herself envying her. Maybe it was because her outfit was so alluring compared to the dull ones that hung off her own body.

"Hey boys," the girl sang. She smiled as her lined eyes gazed over the men around that table her hand on her hip and her chest stuck out even more. The woman's smile left when she saw Rhaella and she stood back up straight.

"Ahem, what can I get you guys." Her sultry greeting was over and her attention moved to the paper in her hand.

"Sam Adams, draft" Chris muttered making eye contact with the redhead's breasts.

The girl nodded writing down on her pad, and looked at Logan. He plucked the cigar from his mouth "Scotch," he spoke with smoke and plugged the cigar back between his lips. She wrote it down and then smiled over to Wade "How about you Wade?" She purred and put a hand on the back of his chair. Oh she had eyes for Wade, Rhaella could smell it coming through the stench of vanilla. Wade returned the smile, Rhaella could understand the girl's reaction, Wade did have a very attractive smile. "I'll have the usual Sarah," he winked. His warm eyes moved from the girl and over to Rhaella. "And she'll have...something fruity?" He smiled back at the waitress who snorted at that.

Rhaella didn't like that at all "I'll have whiskey, actually." Looking up at the girl, her who' sly smirk wiped off. "Whiskey, alright."

The girl quickly went back to the counter top at the other end of the room feeling the heat of Rhaella's glare.

"Looks like there's a free table over there," Chris interrupted Rhaella's stare, stretching his neck to see "Let's grab it before one of these Neanderthals takes it." He stood with Wade to go play.

A large man in a leather vest from the table behind turned to look at them "The fuck you callin' me?" The man slurred, his red face covered in a long grey beard. The burly man stood from his chair and Chris too a step back "Hey woah" Wade stepped forward trying to calm the tension "What my friend here meant to say was let's get a table... before one of these _Homo-sapien_ s takes it." Wade corrected. The big mans face got even more red

"YOU CALLIN ME A HOMO?!"

"No!" Wade pointed to Chris "he did!" Chris wanted to kill Wade that very moment. All Rhaella could do was watch in horror as the man roared in anger and swung his big fist at Wade.

Wade ducked and with some astonishing strength for a man half the guys size, swung fast and knocked the big man to the ground. Rhaella's jaw was practically on the floor. She had never seen Wade in a fight. But he had been so quick and effortless, and now the man twice his size was knocked out on the ground.

The red head returned with a tray of drinks smiling. Wade plucked his glass bottle from the tray smiling at Sarah. "Just in time!" The girl looked around confused wondering what she had missed. When she looked down her eyes bulged out of her head and got her answer.

Wade and Chris walked past her towards the table, Rhaella followed quickly plucking her glass of whiskey from the tray of the waitress standing there shocked.

The music was loud and the bar so crowded no one seemed to notice the alteraction that happened in the corner or maybe no one cared. The three of them gathered around the table with their drinks, Logan strolled in not far behind. Luckily this was a game she had played before in her time.

Rhaella tipped her glass back and let the amber liquid burn her tongue. There was something comforting about it.

Chris handed out the pool sticks to both Logan and her while wade racked the balls.

"You any good Rhaella?" Chris turned to her.

Rhaella shrugged her shoulders "I'm decent."

"Good you can be on my team." He smiled. Although she didn't know Bradley that well, he reminded her of a small woodland creature, something quiet and innocent, like a bunny or fawn. It was absurd to imagine him being able to hurt anyone.

Logan bent over the table with the cigar still in his mouth, with a loud crack the balls scattered across the green cloth.

"Stripes." Wade announced.

Logan was able to make another one before he missed. Rhaella took the moment to align herself the right way, and landed hers in the corner. She was able to make it one more time before missing while Wade pulled through with three. It was a good thing she was on Chris' team because the kid couldn't make a shot to save his life.

"C'mon Logan, finish it off" Wade cheered his partner. Logan hit the ball with uncontrolled strength it went flying off the table.

"That counts as a scratch." Chris piped up.

Wade sighed rubbing his face with his hands, "Could you at least change this music? I'm tired of this Hell's-Angels-Led-Zep crap." Chris giggled an closed his eyes. The jukebox that had been blaring music stopped and turned over a new CD "Freezin' rests his head on a pillow made of concrete again " , the raspy voice began singing along to guitars, Rhaella couldn't make out how this was different from the music before. She picked the white ball off the floor and rolled it in her hands trying to think of where to put it. The way the balls were scattered there was no way she could make it.

Wade tapped his finger on the table "Over here,"

She looked at him unsure if this was some sort of trick or not. After a moment she gave in and put it where he wanted, after all what did she have to lose? She stared at the ball and leaned on her stick wondering how this was supposed to help when all of sudden the stick slid out of her hand and a she felt the warmth of someone close behind her. Her head snapped over and gave Wade a look of curiosity and warning. He put his hand up "easy, trust me". But she stiffened when his arms reached around her. She tried to move but her stomach was pressed against the table and Wade hovered behind her. I should've known. The stick went back in her hands and she knew what Wade wanted. Leaning over she pointed it at the white ball and felt Wade's hand come over hers adjusting the angle. The way she was standing would require her to lean forward more if she was to hit the ball. Her back bent forward more causing her behind to push into Wade. An immediate heat came to her face and she hoped no one else could see.

"There, now hit," the stick slid through her front hand and cracked the ball sending it bouncing off several walls before colliding with a solid red sending it off into the pocket. She breathed a laugh, realizing she had been holding her breathe. The heat behind her didn't linger, Wade quickly let go and walked back to his side of the table. Should she have said thank you? Part of her didn't really want to make eye contact with him. Instead, she reached for her glass and took another sip of whiskey, this time much larger.

By 11:00 at night Logan brought her back. The alcohol hadn't affected either of them. Logan, because of his healing and so would be true with Rhaella but she hadn't asked for any more than the one Logan had paid for. She didn't want to take advantage of Logan's drink offer and besides, she didn't have money to buy her own. The ride with Logan was a short quiet one. Logan wasn't a talkative guy and she was alright with that, she wasn't much for starting conversations either. She watched him turn the wheel and the hand go back to shift the stick in between them.

"What" Logan looked at her. She jumped, oh god, had she been staring at him this whole time? Her face reddened and she wanted to turn away but there was a question itching to be asked.

"Why don't you have any claws." It almost sounded silly the way it came out but she still waited for the answer.

He chuckled to himself and took his right hand off the shifter making a fist in the air. Her mouth opened in awe as she watched bones move underneath his skin and cut their way out above his fingers. Three rigid yellowed bones dried in the air, as long and sharp as swords. An amazed breath let out of her lips, her hand cautiously reached to touch them. She watched her own clawed fingers touch the veiny bones. Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, breaking the show up he sheathed his claws back to shift gears, letting the fresh holes in his hands heal. Rhaella retracted her hand quickly and looked down, wondering if she had been to forward.

"It looks painful," she remarked with mild concern

"It is" he replied flatly, her eyes looked back down at his hand. No evidence of a mutation, no claws or scars, just beautiful, human hands. A sudden pang of jealousy hit her, what she would've given to be so lucky. Logan at least looked normal, he could hide his mutation, no one would ever know what was beneath his skin but Rhaella bared her flaw for the world to see. No matter how many times she cut them down to her skin they grew back before the day was over.

The vehicle slowed to a stop, Logan got out and in an act of some forgotten chivalry walked around to open her door much to her surprise.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

Logan made a gruff sound which she took as a 'you're welcome'

The two ferals strolled side by side into the building, with their friendship developing a little more after this night.

"Good night kid" he called on his way towards his room. She wished him the same and walked her own way.

Aside from the scuffle with the larger man at the bar, the night went pretty well and she had enjoyed herself for the first time since she had gotten here. She opened the room to her door and plopped onto her bed,to exhausted to notice the manila folder on her nightstand.

The events of the night replaying in her head, the music, the game of pool, Wade-.

'NO' she tried not to think about that part of the night. She shook it from her head but her mind wouldn't stop reminding her how his body felt pressed up against hers. No, stop thinking about it, she remembered how he had also done the same with a stick. And all of a sudden the memory was shoved back and replaced with her disdain towards the man. There was nothing enjoyable about it, she told herself. He's just another mercenary here to make money, she remembered how he had easily brought the man at the bar down and the way he had cut through Zero's bullets. Yes, he's a mercenary, a good one, one that loves what he does and that makes him dangerous. _He's dangerous_ she warned.

 _And so am I._

Morning arrived with a knock on her door. Rhaella growled into her pillow, begrudgingly pulling away from the warmth of her blankets to open the door. Whoever it was it had better-been someone worth talking to at 8:00 in the morning.

"Hey Rhae!"

It wasn't.

"Wade? What are you doing?" She didn't try to hide her annoyance. He was interrupting very important quality time between her and her bed.

"Can I come in?" His head leaned to the side to get a good look at the inside of her room. She moved to block his view. "No."

Wade's muscular frame had no problem pushing past Rhaella, who was still half asleep, into the room. A growl escaped her chest watching him walk around her territory, what was he doing? Wade's eyes wouldn't stop moving around the room.

"Are you looking for somethi-"

"Ha, here it is." Wade went towards her bed and picked up the folder. Her eyes widened, was that there the whole night? how had she not seen it.

"What is that?" She walked over to him.

"This was supposed to tell you we had a meeting right now."

Rhaella's mouth dropped "I never saw it-" she hurried to the drawer taking out her uniform. She was in trouble, so much trouble. Her hands gripped the end of her shirt and she was about to pull it out. "Excuse me do you mind?" Wade was still standing there waiting for her to get dressed. She didn't have time to play his game, and went in the bathroom to change slamming the door behind her. She managed to get her uniform on as fast as she could and walked out into her bedroom. Wade was laying on her bed holding something to his face. "What are you doing?" He jumped and threw the small white cloth that looked a lot like her bra on the floor.

"Nothing! Let's get this show on the road." He jumped out of her bed and opened the door. She shook her head and followed him.

"I hope I'm not keeping anyone waiting." She muttered to herself. Wade didn't reply, the two of them walked upstairs to Striker's office. As expected he was sitting at his desk waiting impatiently. He huffed in annoyance and motioned for the two of them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Rhaella's eyes darted around the room before taking a seat. Where was everyone else?

"Well, now that we're all here," he glanced at Rhaella "these are your assignments."

He handed the two of them folders. "Victor and Logan failed to capture the information I wanted from 'the butcher', now we must go after his partners and find out what he was trying to buy and where it is going." Rhaella opened the folder and her eyes scanned across the page "what do you expect he's selling?" She asked but part of her new when she saw the familiar word adamantium.

"Weapons." Striker replied, "The two of you will head out tomorrow morning for Nassau, from there you will take a boat into Cuba, find the headquarters for Larsa Galvez and get the information on what is in the cargo ships being sent between Cuba and Niger."

Rhaella gulped, this was her first mission and she was sharing it with just Wade.

 **NEXT CHAPTER- Rhaella enjoys music, Wade finds the rum, Everything that can go wrong will go wrong in Cuba.**


End file.
